Something to look forward to
by Lizztap
Summary: Arizona finally has something to look forward to, but does she? All characters belong to Shonda.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona walked into the busy cafe and paused by the door to look around. After a moment she saw who she was looking for. The brunette was sitting at a table off to the side. She was chewing on a fingernail and her leg was bouncing up and down nervously. Seeing this caused Arizona to worry. When she received the call that the brunette needed to talk she had no idea why but didn't imagine it was bad news, now she wasn't so sure. She sighed heavily and took a step forward thinking she needed to just make herself known and find out why the brunette set up this meeting. She walked over and placed her hand gently on the brunette's shoulder. She turned and looked up at Arizona and smiled . She stood and hugged the blonde and said "Thank you for meeting with me. I have so much to tell you."

Arizona returned the smile and sat down. "I hope everything is okay? I wasn't expecting your call." She reached over and held the other woman's hand in support.

"Arizona, I'm pregnant." She paused and looked at the stunned look on the blondes face. After several seconds Arizona smiled really big and jumped up to hug the other woman. "Wow! Um, Congratulations! "

"I know, I know you are shocked. It's almost a complete turn around from our last conversation we had. But after we talked last time I started thinking about you and Sofia and I know how hard it's been on you but even you said being her mother was the best thing to ever happen to you and you know I have no family but I want that. I see how happy she makes you, the way you light up when you talk about her and I know doing this on my own is going to be hard, but I can't wait forever. I know it was impulsive and I wasn't expecting it to work on the first try but it did and now I'm going to have a baby. I'm not even freaking out about it. I mean I am nervous of your opinion but I am so happy." She paused and looked at her her friend and tried to gage her reaction.

Arizona was still smiling and said "Pam, I am your friend and I would never judge you. I am happy that you are happy. Of course it is shocking but I know how easy it is for one thing to change your mind and the things you thought you wanted can change too, and I know you will be a great mother." She took the other woman's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I am so glad to hear you say that. You know I haven't had many female friends but when Richard introduced us, I knew you were someone special. It's a shame that we didn't work out but I am glad that we became friends. I want to ask if you would consider being my baby's Godmother?" Pam said hopefully.

Arizona smiled at her friend "I would love to be your baby's Godmother. So tell me all the details. Who is your doctor? How far along are you?"

Pam laughed at Arizona, she knew she could count on her to be there for her and the baby. She felt a connection to the woman's since the first time they met. She knew she could have easily fallen for her but she could tell that Arizona was not ready to give her heart away. She was happy to just have the blonde in her life.

They talked for several hours before Arizona's pager went off. They made arrangements for dinner soon and they parted ways.

Over the next several months the women planned and shopped and Arizona had even gone to several of the other woman's doctor appointments. For Arizona it was nice to have something to look forward to. Since her daughter was across the country with her other mother, Arizona pretty much spent all her time working and doing research. Spending time with Pam and preparing for her Godchild brought back some of the light in her eyes that had been missing since Sofia and Callie left for New York. Her co-workers noticed a difference. They could see remnants of the Arizona that they knew emerge from the darkness that had seem to follow her the past couple of years.

One day Pam had joined Arizona at the hospital for lunch. This wasn't what they had planned but Arizona had a patient that wasn't doing too well and she didn't want to venture too far away. Since the custody trial, Arizona has tried to keep her private life as far away from the hospital as possible. She knew most people would take Callie's side but it still hurt her feelings. She thought that Meredith being an adoptive parent would have shown more compassion, especially after the way Callie's attorney attacked her the way she did. She understood that Alex didn't want to take sides. At least he was up front about it. It surprised her that April made herself unavailable to avoid being asked to testify. She thought they were closer than that. But it did make her realize that she didn't have friends at work. She had co-workers who were friendly. Well, except Richard, and he was the dear man who introduced Arizona to Pam. Arizona never had a sister but she imagined that if she did, it would feel like this. Sure they had went on a couple of dates, but Arizona was not ready for more than anything casual and she had too much respect for Pam to string her along. They decided it would be best if they became friends and Arizona could not have been happier with that decision. They were now sitting in the cafeteria enjoying a mediocre cafeteria lunch discussing baby names and generally just enjoying each other's company.

Meredith and Alex were sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Meredith asked Alex "Who is that woman with Arizona? Is that her girlfriend? I didn't know she was dating."

Alex looked over and then said to Meredith "I have no idea. We don't talk about that kind of stuff. Why do you care anyway?"

Meredith rolled her eyes at Alex and saw April walking by "April. Hey come here. Do you know who that woman is with Arizona?"

April sat down and replied "I'm not sure. Maybe it's a patient? She looks like she could be pregnant."

The three continued to speculate and Pam looked to Arizona and said "I think I know why you don't normally stick around here for lunch. I feel like everyone is staring at us."

Arizona laughed "Well they are staring, and they are all wondering who you are and why are you here with me? By the end of the day, there is no telling what the gossip will be." Right then her pager went off and Pam said "Well that's my cue to leave."

She stood and hugged Arizona and whispered "Let them talk. They just are too clueless to know what a wonderful person you are."

Arizona hugged her back and said "Thank you."

Pam started to clean their lunch mess when she saw Richard and waved him over. Richard hugged her and congratulated her on the baby. Pam said "Richard I owe you so much for introducing me to Arizona. Without her, I'm not sure I would have ever been brave enough to do this. Did she tell you she is the godmother?"

Richard smiled and said "She did. You have been good for her. And this little one is just what she needed. She has something to look forward to now." He pulled one of his business cards out of his wallet and wrote his cell phone number on the back and handed it to her. "Here, I want you to have this. You call me if you need anything."

Pam hugged him and thanked him again before she turned leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith curiously watched the whole exchange with Richard. She got up and followed him out of the cafeteria. She caught up with him and said "Richard, who was that woman you were talking to?"

Richard looked blankly at Meredith and said "Who?" He knew exactly who she was talking about but he wasn't about to betray Arizona's trust. He knew she was concerned with her privacy and how much she hated being the topic of everyone's conversations.

Meredith replied "The pregnant one? The one who was sitting with Arizona?"

Richard stared a Meredith a moment and finally said "Meredith, I think that is Arizona's business not yours."

"Richard are they together? She is pregnant. That's some pretty significant information. I mean when I last spoke to Callie she didn't mention that Arizona was with someone let alone that they were having a baby." Meredith said.

Richard shook his head. "Meredith, not that it is anyone's business but no they are not together. So don't go starting rumors about Arizona."

Bailey walked up at that moment and overheard the last part of the conversation. "Grey? Are you causing trouble?"

Meredith replied "No, I was just asking a question about Arizona."

Bailey stepped up at that and said "You do not need to concern yourself with anything to do with Robbins. I am having a hard enough time keeping the headhunters at bay. I don't need you and your band of troublemakers to give her any reason to leave."

Meredith looked shocked "There are headhunters after Arizona?"

Bailey sighed "Yes, there have been numerous job offers. She is double board certified. Being one of the only few fetal medicine doctors in the country makes her a hot commodity, not to mention she is the best and has published more than the rest. We are lucky to have kept her this long. Without Sofia here it is only a matter of time before someone offers her something too good to pass up. So whatever you do, don't give her a reason to leave."

Meredith said "I wouldn't think of doing something to cause her to leave us. We need to do something to make sure she doesn't consider it. We have to make her want to stay here."

Bailey said "No, you don't do anything. You did enough when you testified against her."

Bailey stormed off and Meredith looked at Richard "Wow, I had no idea."

Richard said "Meredith, Arizona has been alone here for a long time."

Richard looked around to make sure they weren't close to anyone who could over hear their conversation and said "Meredith, can you tell me one thing about Arizona's private life that you know firsthand, not something that Callie has told you. Something that you know personally?"

Meredith couldn't answer. Richard said "Exactly, no one here besides myself could."

Richard shook his head "Bailey is right. Don't do anything. Let her deal with it."

Later Meredith was walking down the hallway where she saw Alex giving instructions to an intern. She waited for him to finish and the intern to leave before she asked "Hey, did you know that Robbins was getting job offers?"

Alex laughed "Are you serious? You know all those food baskets and flowers that are always in the lounge? Where do you think they come from? She always takes what she wants out of them and dumps the rest for us vultures."

Meredith sighed "How have I been so clueless?"

Alex said "Well you're a surgeon and you have 3 kids, you're kinda busy."

Meredith shook her head "That's no excuse. I need to do better, we all do. You know, when I was attacked, Arizona really helped me. Why would she do that? I haven't even been nice to her."

Alex said "Don't be so hard on yourself. Arizona is a good person. She always steps up when there is a need."

"Wow Alex, that makes me feel like crap" Meredith said.

Alex replied "It's not that you're a bad person, it's just not your nature. She's perky and smiley and you're dark and twisty. That's all. Don't take it personally." He walked away leaving Meredith with a lot on her mind.

Later that night when she had finished dinner, she asked Maggie and Amelia to handle the kids for the night as she needed to make a call. She made her way to the bedroom and shut the door. She picked up her iPad and started a FaceTime call to Callie.

Callie picked up on the third ring, "Meredith, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you and Penny and Sofia?" Meredith replied.

"We are all good" Callie said. "What's up? Not that I don't enjoy hearing from you, but you look a little off. Is everything okay with you and the kids?"

"Yes Callie we are all good. We miss you and Sofia, oh and Blake too." Meredith added that last part hastily. " Callie? Do you talk much to Arizona?"

Callie looked concerned "Well, unless either of us has an emergency, Arizona calls at Sofia's bedtime and I usually speak to her afterwards. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Um, well... I don't know how to bring this up...did you know that Arizona was getting job offers?" Meredith studied Callie closely. She didn't want to cause issues for the two women. She knew that the custody trial really strained their relationship and she didn't want to add to that.

Callie chuckled "Yes Meredith, I know that she is getting job offers. Everyone wants a maternal fetal medicine specialist. Especially one with Arizona's track record. She's discussed it with me. Why?"

Meredith looked a little miffed "Well, we can't afford to lose her at Grey-Sloan. She's the last of the plane crash survivors here, well besides me. She's a board member too. Plus, she is my friend."

Callie said "If she was your friend, why didn't you ask her?" When there wasn't a response Callie continued "You know our agreement is that Sofia is with me this year, and with Arizona next year and so on. But we both know that is not an ideal situation for her. We've discussed what will happen when Penny's grant is up. If we will come back to Seattle, depending on what offers we get, and Arizona is waiting to see all that before she makes any decisions. In an ideal world, Penny and I can get jobs back in Seattle. But we all know that may not be an option, plus some of these offers that Arizona is getting are astronomical."

Meredith said "Why hasn't she said anything?"

Callie asked "To who? I mean I know she talks to Richard. But who else? She doesn't have a support system there, I know that is probably my fault. I damaged our relationship! And isolated her from her support system there. I have worked... I mean I am still trying to repair our relationship and well, Arizona has been gracious and forgiving when I don't know if I could have been. She's done all this for Sofia. So We have about 2 months until school lets out. Sofia will go back to Seattle. We then have to figure out where the best place for all of us will be."

Meredith was just astonished. They talked a little while longer but due to the time difference, Callie had to cut the call short. Meredith promised to do a better job keeping in touch. Meredith had a lot to think about. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith turned the corner towards the nurses station in the Peds ward and came to an abrupt stop. Arizona was there studying a chart. Meredith didn't think she had been seen but she was met with "What can I do for you Dr Grey?"' with Arizona not even looking up from the tablet. After a moment with no response Arizona looked up with a quizzical look on her face. Meredith responded "Oh I was looking for Alex, have you seen him?"

Arizona replied "He is in surgery, do you need a consult or something?"

Meredith replied "Oh, um no it was strictly for personal reasons."

Arizona said "Okay then." as she turned to walk away. Meredith watched her for a second and said "Arizona wait."

Arizona paused and turned to look at Meredith, when she was met with silence she turned her head slightly and said "Do you need something Dr Grey?"

Meredith finally found her words and said "What's with this Dr Grey business? You can call me Meredith, we're friends."

Arizona responded "Are we though? Look, I think it's probably best if we stick to just a professional relationship, don't you?"

Meredith looked stunned, she could see how defensive Arizona had become so Meredith replied "No. No I don't." Arizona looked shocked but Meredith continued "Arizona we have known each a long time. We were in a plane crash together. You've operated on Zola... twice. You helped with my kids when I was attacked. I think we are more than just colleagues."

Arizona sighed "Meredith, lets face it. You were always more of Callie's friend than mine. I am okay with just being colleagues."

She started to turn and Meredith grabbed her by the arm "Arizona, I am sorry about the whole custody thing. I didn't know they were going to say those things."

Before Arizona could respond Meredith's pager went off and she had to leave. "Can we talk later?" Meredith asked as she walking away.

Arizona nodded and went back to her chart. She wasn't going to go out of her way to have that conversation. She didn't see the point. What's done is done and you can't change the past and she didn't see the need to drag it all back up. She was contemplating how to respond to all this when her pager went off. She headed down to the ER.

She was met by April who was handing her a trauma gown. "We have a pregnant car crash victim coming in."

Arizona said "Do we have any other information?" As she was tying the gown around her waist.

Owen walked in behind them and responded "She's unconscious so they aren't sure about anything. She is in pretty bad shape though."

Arizona told an intern "Page Dr Karev, tell him we have a possible premature newborn due to trauma."

The ambulance pulled up and the patient was wheeled into trauma bay 1. April and Owen were assessing the patient trying to determine injuries and Arizona grabbed the portable ultrasound to check on the baby. She looked up at the patient and finally got a good look "Oh God." She said as she felt her blood drain from her face.

April looked at Arizona and back to the patient and she realized that the patient on the table was the same person that Arizona was having lunch with the other day. "Arizona? Arizona?" She said louder. This caused the blonde to come out of the mini trance she was in and she immediately went to work on finding the stats for the baby.

Owen said "We need to get her to an OR immediately. She is losing too much blood."

They started walking and pushing the patient towards the elevator to take them to the surgery wing.

April asked Arizona "Are you going to be okay? Can you do this?"

Arizona took her eyes off of Pam and looked at April "I'm good. You take care of her and I got the baby."

They scrubbed in while an intern prepped the patient. She had internal bleeding that April and Owen were trying to locate. Her BP kept dropping and Arizona was worried. The baby was stable at this point but she feared the stress was too much. It was too early, the baby was only at 30 weeks. Arizona had injected steroids to speed up the development of the lungs.

Alex scrubbed in and was waiting next to Arizona watching the stats of the baby drop rapidly. The baby's heart rate was dropping and she told April "I'm going to have to do a c-section."

She delivered the little girl and passed her off to Alex as she finished up. "Alex, talk to me. How is she?" The baby had yet to cry.

Alex said "First Apgar is 5 the second is 7. I'm moving her to NICU."

Arizona's attention went to the monitors as they started to go out of control.

Owen and April were working furiously when she flatlined. Owen grabbed the paddles and shocked her with no results, he tried two more times before April placed her hand on Owen's arm and shook her head. Owen sighed "Time of death 13:37."

Arizona just stood there with tears pouring down her face. She finally pulled her mask off as she was trying to catch her breath. She bent over with her hands on her knees overcome with grief.

Owen said "Arizona." And stepped towards her and the movement caused her to look up with panic on her face as she ran out of the OR. She needed to see the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona ran the whole way to the NICU up 4 flights of stairs. She had to stop to catch her breath and she could feel the prosthetic rubbing her limb and she knew she would regret this later. She wiped the tears from her face and walked in to check on Alex and the baby. Alex looked up when she walked in and started to provide stats on the infant. "She is 3 pounds 2 ounces. 16 inches long. I'm pretty sure she has PDA and possible IVH. But I think she is a fighter."

Arizona stepped forward and spoke to the infant "Hi little Angel. I'm sorry you are having a rough start, but Dr Alex here is the best and he is going to take really good care of you." She had silent tears. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Richard who wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly hug. She let go. She cried for her friend who was like a sister to her. She cried for the infant who would never know her mother. She cried for the unfairness in the world that she always seemed to be a part of. She cried until there was nothing left. Richard guided her out of the NICU and and noticed her limp. He pulled her into an empty exam room and made her lay down on the table. He wet a cloth and wiped her face, he placed the cool rag over her eyes and told her to relax that he would be right back. He knew that Bailey was at an offsite meeting so he paged Meredith. When she walked up to the nurses station he explained the situation to her. She grabbed some supplies and went to the exam room that Arizona was in. She knocked on the door as she opened it and said "Arizona?" She walked into the room and placed her hand on Arizona's who had removed the rag from her eyes.

"Meredith? What are you doing here?" Arizona asked.

"Richard told me what happened. I'm sorry Arizona. He also said you ran up here from the OR and you are limping. He thought you would be more comfortable to have me examine your leg than him." Meredith looked at Arizona expectedly.

Arizona replied "It's just a blister."

Meredith said "Can I help you please?"

Arizona sighed and said "I can handle things on my own. I have for quite a while now."

Meredith was losing patience "Dammit Arizona stop being so stubborn and let me help you." Arizona looked shocked at Meredith's outburst and Meredith said "Now, take off your pants."

Arizona complied and Meredith didn't know what to do. She had not removed a prosthetic before and Arizona could sense her discomfort so she removed it for her. The limb was in pretty bad shape. It was red and starting to swell and there was a blister that had formed. Meredith placed an ice packet on it and went about cleaning up the blister and covering it with a bandage. Once the bandage was placed she knew it would be a while before Arizona could put the prosthetic back on. "Do you want me to get you a wheelchair? What about your friend? Did she have family that you want me to contact for you?" Meredith asked.

Arizona shook her head as the silent tears started again "She didn't have any family. Just me."

Meredith thought for a moment and she realized that this baby could become Arizona's responsibility. "What about the father?"

Arizona looked up and said "Donor." She paused and said "Meredith? Can you get my phone? I uh, need to call Callie."

Meredith pulled her phone out of her pocket and said "You can use mine. Do you want me leave?"

Arizona sighed and said "No, you should stay."

She dialed the number and Callie answered "Hi Meredith."

Arizona replied "No, Callie it's me"

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Meredith." Callie asked.

Arizona said "No, Meredith is fine, she just let me use her phone." She couldn't continue. She sobbed. Meredith took the phone and explained to Callie what had happened.

Callie and Meredith continued the conversation and after a few minutes they said their goodbyes. Meredith handed the phone back to Arizona and Callie talked for several minutes calming the blonde down. After several moments they hung up with the agreement that Arizona would keep Callie updated on everything. Meredith pulled Arizona into a hug and said "I know you are sad and scared right now, but Arizona, I want you to know that you are not alone. We have a village here remember?" This caused Arizona to chuckle. She wiped her eyes and said "Thank you Meredith."

After a few moments Arizona re-attached her prosthetic and started to get up. Meredith asked "Where are you going?"

Arizona said "I need to be with the baby. I'm all she has."

There was a knock on the door and they looked at each other wondering who that was when Bailey walked in. She gave Meredith a disapproving look and went straight to Arizona. "What do you need?"

Arizona smiled weakly and said "I'm okay, I'm just going to go sit with the baby."

Bailey said "I will talk to legal and see what needs to be done."

Arizona provided Bailey with the name of Pam's attorney. She told Bailey that when Pam found out she was pregnant she had legal papers drawn up. Arizona excused herself and went back to the NICU.

Bailey turned to Meredith "I don't know how much more loss that woman can take." She shook her head and walked out, leaving Meredith alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona had spent all her free time in the NICU. Maggie and Amelia had consulted regarding the baby's heart condition and possible brain bleed. Amelia was brutally honest. "I don't think surgery is an option at this time. But it may not even be necessary. Arizona you have seen hundreds of these cases. We just have to wait and see." She placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder "I'm sorry about her Mother, I know this is hard. What's going to happen to her?"

Arizona looked at Amelia and said "Well, apparently, Pam named me as her executor of her estate. I have an appointment with the attorney this afternoon. I guess I will know more then."

Amelia asked "Do you need someone to go with you?"

Arizona said "Thank you Amelia but I will be fine."

Later that day, Arizona walked into the attorney's office and was greeted by someone she recognized. "Dr. Robbins?" As she shook Arizona's hand "I'm Claire Wallace. I think we've seen each other around? It's nice to finally meet you, although I hate these circumstances. Pam and I go way back. She really spoke highly of you."

Arizona responded "Please, call me Arizona. It's nice to meet you as well."

Claire asked if she wanted coffee or tea and when Arizona declined she said "Okay, well how about we get down to business? As you know, Pam named you the baby's Godmother. She wanted you to adopt the baby if anything were to happen to her. She also of course left you in charge of her assets and her life insurance policy which altogether is a little over 2 million. She had invested heavily and inherited quite a bit when her parents passed away."

Arizona had zoned out when she heard that Pam had wanted her to adopt the baby. Of course she agreed to be the Godmother but she was thinking more of it consisting of being the 'fun' aunt. The one who always gave her ice cream before dinner and took her to an R rated movie when Mom said no. But this? Wow. Her mind went back to the tiny human in laying in the NICU with tubes and wires. She wasn't much bigger than Sofia when she was born. Oh God Sofia. How would she react to a sister? Would she think she was replacing her?

Claire noticed that she had lost Arizona. "Arizona, are you okay?"

Arizona looked up and said "I'm not sure."

Claire studied her for a moment and said "You know, if this is something that you're not comfortable with, we can always look at other options. There are plenty of people who want to adopt.."

Arizona interrupted her "No! I mean no, I'm good, I just need a moment. No, if this is what Pam wanted, then I owe it to her. So what do we do? I mean, she's very sick. She will probably be in the hospital for another month or two. Can arrangements be made by then?"

Claire stated "Well, we have the wishes of the parent in writing and I'm assuming that you would pass a background check? I will talk with social services and they will want to interview you and need a home visit."

Arizona said "I'm familiar with the adoption process, I adopted my daughter."

Claire said "That's good, it will help your case. They can see you as a parent in action. How old is your daughter? And I assume you have a significant other? They will need to be interviewed as well."

Arizona said "Oh, well I'm divorced."

Claire asked "So you share custody?"

Arizona said "Well no, she lives with my ex in New York. We had a custody hearing last year."

Claire looked concerned "Well, it's not ideal that you don't have custody of your daughter and it may delay things but we can figure something out."

"Oh well, I have full custody. I won. Um it's a whole thing. But, Sofia, she will be back with me in 6 weeks for the next year per our agreement." Arizona didn't want to go into the whole thing but she provided Claire with her attorney's name and Claire said she would contact her to get all the paperwork.

Claire stood and walked over to Arizona on the other side of her desk and said "Arizona, I want you to know that I knew Pam for a long time. We actually dated for a while but we were better at being friends. She held you in high regard. I can tell she made the right decision in picking you. I want you to know that if this is what you want, I will do everything to make sure it happens. You just let me know what you want to do."

Arizona said "Make it happen Claire, this is what I want."

Claire handed Arizona an envelope and said "This is from Pam. I will give you a moment." As she stepped out of her office.

Arizona held the envelope and recognized the handwriting on the outside. She opened it slowly and started to read it.

' **Arizona,**

 **If you are reading this, then I am assuming that something happened to me and you have now met Claire. (trust me she's not your type) haha. I want to thank you for being there for me and my little one. I know I am making the right decision in having you adopt my little one. I know you are a great Mom and I know you are the best person for this. Make sure they know that I wanted them and I loved them.**

 **Love always, Pam'**

Arizona couldn't hold back the tears. Claire walked in and handed Arizona a box of tissues "Arizona, if you need anything at all, please call me. I will have call you when I hear from social services."

They said goodbye and Arizona started out to her car. Her mind was reeling with all this information. She sat behind the wheel and picked up her cell phone and called the one person who she knew could calm her nerves. "Hi Mom."

She spent a good deal of time on the phone with her parents explaining everything and promised to send pictures of the baby as soon as possible. Her Mom stated they would come out to Seattle when she needed them. Arizona promised to keep them updated and ended the call she needed to get back to the baby. Or Chloe Michelle as the paperwork that Claire provided stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex walked up to Meredith and said "I need to borrow your SUV." Meredith smiled as she started to walk away "Nope! Last time you borrowed my car you spilled a milkshake in it."

Alex replied "Come on, that was an accident."

Meredith said "You have a car, why do you need mine?"

"I need it to move some stuff that won't fit in my car." Alex said.

"What kind of stuff? What are you up to?" Meredith stopped walking to look at Alex.

"Well if you must know, Arizona asked me to help her pick up some stuff from Her friends house and take it to hers." Alex replied.

"Oh. Okay. Do you need help?" Meredith said.

Alex shook his head. "Really? All I had to do was mention it was for Arizona and you automatically say yes?"

Meredith shrugged "Well, she kinda needs people right now."

Alex agreed "She does. What time are you finished?"

Meredith replied "I'm off now." And they both headed to the lounge to change and leave for the day.

They met Arizona in the lobby who was surprised to see Meredith.

Meredith asked "I hope you don't mind? I told Alex I would help."

Arizona shrugged "The more help I have hopefully will speed up this process. You can follow me to Pam's."

They pulled up behind Arizona and followed her up to Arizona the door. Arizona unlocked it and they walked inside. The house was pretty much empty. They followed her to a room down the hallway. Arizona said "They had the estate sale last week, but they weren't allowed to come in here." She opened the door to show a nursery. "We need to pack it all up and bring it my place."

Meredith paused "Arizona, do you have the space at your place? What about Deluca?"

Arizona just laughed "Are you serious?" She shook her head and walked into the nursery and started putting stuff in boxes.

Meredith said "What? It's a legitimate question."

Arizona replied " I don't live with Deluca. I don't even live in the same place."

Meredith looked between Alex and Arizona. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. When did you move?"

Arizona replied "After the trial." And she turned and went back to packing. Meredith looked to Alex and mouthed "Did you know?" Alex nodded. Meredith felt bad. She was clueless to what went on in Arizona's life. She felt horrible for not being there for her. She started to help pack up while Alex loaded the SUV and Arizona's car with everything from the nursery. It wasn't a lot. The baby bed and changing table that also doubled as a dresser. Of course there were other necessities that Arizona herself had bought for her Godchild, clothes and books. They managed to load it all up in one trip and Meredith and Alex followed Arizona to her place. Meredith was even more disgusted with herself when she realized it was only 2 streets away from her own house. She passed it on a daily basis.

They started to unload and Arizona showed them to a bedroom down the hall. It was painted a pale yellow and already housed a rocking chair. The house was a one floor plan and much larger than the place she moved into right after her divorce. This house had an open floor plan and Arizona had it modified to be handicap accessible. After placing all the boxes and furniture in the room, Arizona brought out beers for everyone. She needed to get off her feet. Her leg was bothering her from a full day at work and then all the packing. She decided to unpack another day. Jo came by and picked up Alex since he had an early start the nest day. Meredith and Arizona continued to drink.

Arizona was slightly tipsy and she started talking "I have to tell Sofia about the baby. Is she going to think I'm replacing her? I don't even know what Callie's reaction is going to be. She and I went through hell when I lost our baby."

This caused Meredith to look at Arizona "I didn't know that. I uh, I had a miscarriage too."

Arizona looked at Meredith and said "It sucks doesn't it?"

Meredith said "Arizona, there is so much I don't know about you. Like you moving here. I pass this house everyday. How did I not know it was you that bought it? I even mentioned to Amelia that whoever bought it was fixing it up because there was always work trucks out front."

Arizona said "Well, I needed to make some modifications. I need a shower for a one legged person. I needed to make so if I had to use my wheelchair I could get around."

Meredith stared at her "You still use a wheelchair?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Sometimes. I mean there are times when my leg swells and I can't always use my crutches. There was a few months ago when I slipped on the wet floor at the hospital and sprained my wrist. I had to use it then. Oh God. How am I going to carry a baby using crutches? How am I going to do this? I'm all alone, I mean with Sofia there were three of us."

Meredith said "Well, you aren't alone. You have all of us. Plus you are just two streets away. That makes it even easier."

Arizona stared at Meredith and said "I don't get you." She realized she was probably saying too much but she had to ask "Meredith why have you taken a sudden interest in me and my life?"

Meredith said "Well, I don't really know how to answer that. I mean, I always thought we were friends and then I find out all this stuff about you that I didn't know and it bothered me. It bothered me that I didn't know. I have been wrapped up in my own life, but let's face it, everyone knows everything about each because the gossip at the hospital, but not you. People don't know things about you, why is that?"

Arizona could not believe her ears "Why? I'll tell you why, because I have not provided anyone any information about me to talk about. For years I was the girl who came back from Africa to find her girlfriend pregnant with Mark's baby. Then I was the girl who lost her leg in a plane crash. Then I became the person one who cheated on her wife. Oh, I became the person who chose a fellowship over her family and then there was the trial. Let's see, what I can I say about that? Oh I remember, I was then the slutty workaholic who wasn't her daughter's real mother. You know... the one that that everyone thought didn't deserve to be involved in her daughter's life? So maybe I am done giving everyone something to talk about." She started pacing and said "Meredith, thank you for your help tonight but I think you should go."

Meredith stood and walked over to Arizona. She placed both hands on her shoulders and said "I'm sorry so many crappy things have happened to you, and I'm sorry for not being there for you. But you should know, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona rushed into the NICU "I'm sorry, I was in surgery. What happened?" Maggie was listening to Chloe's heart. She noticed Arizona's arrival and removed the stethoscope from her ears and gently touched Arizona on her forearm. "She's fine, there were some irregularities on her last scan but I think it is her medication. I want to modify it. I'm sorry if I caused you alarm. I just wanted to make sure you were informed." She offered Arizona a smile and said "She's growing."

Arizona returned the smile "She is, she has gained 6 ounces since her birth." She turned to the infant and talked 'baby talk' "Miss Chloe is a big girl. Yes she is." She stroked the baby's hand through the incubator.

Maggie smiled and said "She's lucky to have you." Arizona smiled and said "Thank you. It scares me." She confided.

Maggie looked surprised "But you're a Mom. You're a pediatric surgeon."

Arizona replied "Well that's part of it, yes I'm a Mom. But it's been a long time since Sofia was this little, and I had help."

Maggie tried to reassure Arizona "You are a great Mom. You can do this." She placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder as she turned to leave.

Arizona spent the next half hour talking to to Chloe. She tried to spend as time as possible with her. There have even been some nights that Arizona stayed all night in the NICU. It was a good thing the nurses all loved her. They took care of the maternal fetal medicine doctor because she had taken care of them. She had been there for them when their kids were sick and when they had family emergencies. So they were protective of her, and now that included Chloe. Arizona was grateful. It allowed her peace of mind to go home occasionally.

She made her way to her office. She had a phone call to make that she had been putting off since she met with the attorney. She closed the door and picked up her phone. It rang several times before it was answered. "Arizona? This isn't our normal time is everything okay?"

Arizona sighed "Hi Callie, yeah, I know. I plan to call later to talk to Sofia but I had to discuss something with you first. My friend Pam named me her executor of her estate. I have met with her attorney and" she paused "she also named me guardian of her baby, Chloe. I'm going to need your help when I tell Sofia. I don't want her to think that I am replacing her." She paused because there was no sound on the other end. "Callie?... are you still there?"

Callie finally responded "Um yeah, I'm here. Wow. I just wasn't expecting that. I mean, it's going to be hard on you, caring for a newborn all by yourself."

Arizona became a little annoyed "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm not all by myself here."

Callie replied "Oh...I didn't know you were seeing someone."

Arizona responded "I'm not, but I have help. Look, I'm not asking for your approval. This is happening. I just wanted you to know before I told Sofia." She was really beginning to become aggravated with Callie.

"Arizona, do you even want more kids?" Callie asked.

Arizona was stunned. "Yes Callie, I do. We tried remember? Look, I will call back tonight and talk to Sofia. Goodbye Callie." She hung up. She was could not believe that Callie was going to give her a hard time about this. It was times like this she really wished she had a cigarette. She sighed and decided she would go get a cup of coffee. She left her office and went to the coffee cart. She then returned to the NICU where she spent the next couple of hours talking to Chloe.

At 4:30 she went back to her office to FaceTime Sofia. It only rang once before the little one answered. Sofia was excited about her day and informed her Momma all about school and what they played on the playground during recess. She was counting down the days until her return to Seattle. After letting Sofia talk for a while Arizona finally interrupted and said "Sweet pea, I need to talk to you about something important. Okay?"

Sofia looked worried "I'm still coming home right?"

Arizona saw the concern in those big brown eyes and immediately felt bad "Oh honey, yes, yes you are coming home. I promise. But remember I told you about my friend Pam?"

Sofia answered "The one who went to heaven?"

Arizona nodded "Yes. Well she had a baby before she went to heaven and Pam asked me to be the baby's Momma." She stopped to see if she could judge her reaction.

Sofia thought for a moment and smiled really big "I'm going be a big sister?"

Arizona smiled and said "Yes. You are going to be a big sister. Are you okay with that?"

Sofia said "I have always wanted a brother or sister."

Arizona smiled "A sister. Her name is Chloe Michelle."

Sofia said "I can't wait to see her. Do you have a picture?"

Arizona said "I will send you one. She is still in the hospital and probably will be for a while, but she is going to love you. Listen sweetie, it's getting close to your bedtime and I need to talk to your Mommy. I love you and I'm counting the days."

Sofia replied "I love you too, will you tell Chloe that I love her too?"

Arizona smiled "I will, now let me talk to Mommy."

Callie picked up the tablet and Arizona asked "Did you hear? That went better than I expected."

Callie replied "Yes, make sure you send that picture or she won't go to sleep tonight. Listen Arizona, I feel bad for my reaction earlier. I was just caught off guard. I wasn't expecting that at all. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Okay Callie, I'll send that picture." After the talk they had earlier she really didn't want hear what Callie had to say. She needed time to process. "Listen, I've got to go. Goodbye Callie."


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona changed in the lounge and made her way out of the hospital. She was walking to her car when she heard someone call her name. She paused and looked around and saw Meredith. "Arizona, hey do you have dinner plans?"

Arizona responded "No I was probably just going to pick something up on the way home."

Meredith said "Well, Maggie and Amelia are with the kids, I had a scheduled surgery for this afternoon but my patient developed a fever and now I am free. So I thought maybe you would want to join me for dinner?"

Arizona looked around and said "I appreciate the offer, but I really need to rest my leg, so I should just get going. Thanks though."

Meredith responded "Hey look, I can stop and pick something up and we can just eat at your place. You can rest your leg and I can get a small break from the family."

Arizona reluctantly agreed and Meredith called in a pizza order. "I'll see you at your place in about 20 minutes?"

Meredith showed up with the pizza and beer about a half hour later. Arizona had removed her prosthetic and was icing her leg as they ate. Meredith asked about Chloe.

Arizona informed her of Chloe's progress and said "I told Sofia today. She is so excited. I was worried about her reaction but she really took it well."

Meredith said "That's great news. Why do you look so sad?"

Arizona thought for a moment and shook her head no. "I can't talk about this with you."

Meredith looked surprised "Arizona, I can be your friend, if you let me."

Arizona teared up and started blinking to keep them from falling "Callie wasn't too happy about it. I mean, I knew it was going to be hard on her, but it's not like I did this to hurt her. I never wanted her to feel bad because of me and once again, I failed. She's not happy and it's my fault. I can't ever win. I don't know why I even try." She realized she was rambling and she stopped and then she realized what she said and looked mortified "Oh God. Meredith just forget you heard all of that please?"

Meredith was quiet. She studied Arizona for a minute and took a long drink off her beer and finally said "I get it now."

Arizona paused "You get what?"

Meredith smirked "This actually explains a lot. I can't believe I didn't see it before now." As she nodded "I can't wait to tell Cristina that she was right. She's halfway around the world and she picked up on it before me."

Arizona was getting aggravated "What are you talking about?"

Meredith said "You still love Callie."

Arizona turned her head and got up to walk into the kitchen. "I don't know what you are talking about." But it didn't convince Meredith.

"It's true. It has to be. I mean why else would you let her take Sofia when you won. You were put through the ringer with that whole custody trial, but you still wanted Callie to be happy." Meredith sat there with a smug look on her face.

Arizona said "You are wrong. I did that for Sofia." She looked like she was going to cry.

Meredith walked into the kitchen and said "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I do understand though. Callie is your Derek."

Arizona studied Meredith before she said "It's not like it matters. She is with Penny."

Meredith thought for a moment and said "She is. But, the last time I talked to her, Callie was talking about waiting to see what you were going to do before they made any decisions about the future."

Arizona said "What do you mean?"

Meredith continued "I called her when when I found out there were headhunters coming after you. Which you should have told me about, by the way, and Callie said they weren't sure what they were doing when Penny's grant ended. She said that she wasn't going to make any decision until they knew where you were going to be."

Arizona replied "That's only because Callie doesn't want to be away from Sofia for any amount of time. That has nothing to do with me. Look Meredith, I see what you are getting at, but it's not like that. Callie decided a long time ago what she wanted and it did not include me."

Meredith said "So you're just going to give up? Is that it?"

Arizona replied "I am not doing anything because there is no point. She made her decision a long time ago, I couldn't change her mind then and I certainly can't now. My only concern is Sofia and now Chloe. I can't go down that road again."

Meredith said "Maybe it would be different this time."

Arizona replied "No it wouldn't. Can we please change the subject?"


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith heard Arizona asking her to change the subject but she couldn't. She needed answers "Why?" She asked.

Arizona scoffed "Why? Because I don't want to talk about Callie. It's over. We are not good for each other. We hurt each other and in case you need to be reminded, she left to go to New York. She chose a path in her life that didn't include me. If she didn't have to because of our shared daughter, I am sure we would never see each other again. Love doesn't have anything to do with this. "

Meredith could see the hurt in Arizona's eyes "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed. It's just...if I had a chance with Derek again. I would jump on it."

Arizona felt bad "I'm sorry too. I appreciate your concern, but Meredith, you need to understand that Callie and I are not good together. Too much has happened. We never recovered from the plane crash, well...I never recovered. I wasn't the same person afterwards"

Meredith interrupted "We all changed after the crash Arizona."

Arizona responded "No, not really. I mean you lost Lexie and that's huge and I'm not dismissing that. But Derek healed, you healed, Cristina healed. But me? I have a daily reminder. My life is different. It changed me. It caused me to lash out and to cheat on Callie. I'm not making excuses. I know I was responsible for my behavior, but my life was never the same. I had to learn how to be me again and I never got the old Arizona back as much as I tried, and this new Arizona? That's not what Callie wanted. She didn't want the new me. But I am okay with that. Like I said, I just need Sofia...and I guess now, Chloe too."

Meredith replied "Okay, I kinda get it. It makes sense now. I honestly don't know why we all didn't talk about this before?"

Arizona replied "I had a couple of conversations with Cristina before she left and we've talked a little since she moved."

Meredith replied "I didn't know that."

Arizona replied "She is um...actually one of the headhunters."

Meredith stared with her mouth open "What?"

Arizona said "Cristina just thought that with my new certification that we could repair the heart in utero. She's the heart expert, I'm the fetal expert."

Meredith was dumbfounded and she planned on calling Cristina the first chance she got. She asked "Who else?" Arizona looked confused and Meredith finished "Who else is contacting you about jobs?"

"Well, lets see, there is Baylor, but I didn't like living in Texas before so I think they are out. There is also Hopkins which is closer to my parents and Sofia. Cedars-Sinai, Mass General, New York Presbyterian and gosh about 3 or 4 others. Not to mention Cristina's offer." Arizona finished and looked at Meredith.

Meredith shook her head "Are you seriously considering leaving Grey-Sloan?"

Arizona replied "I had considered it. I mean there isn't much for me around here anymore."

Meredith stopped her "That's not true. You own this hospital. You are on the board. It's in your best interests to keep the talent here."

Arizona replied "Is that why you are so concerned about me leaving? Because of the revenue I bring to the hospital?"

Meredith was horrified "No, that's not what I meant at all. I was saying for you personally. It brought you revenue."

Arizona laughed "Meredith, I'm not poor. I mean I don't have the kind of money that Callie did. I wasn't a trust fund kid. But I didn't have to pay for college or medical school. I was smart enough to get scholarships for all that. After I became certified in fetal medicine, i admit that I wasn't making a lot of money. I mean who could turn down a pregnant mom with a sick baby? That would be heartless. But I have learned to balance it out. Also, I was paid close to a million dollars for those two articles I wrote last year. Oh and I get paid a standard fee of two hundred thousand for each speaking engagement. I had 3 in the last two months. I'm not concerned about my revenue."

Meredith replied "Well, not that it means much, but I wouldn't want you to go anywhere. I mean who will hide in the supply closet with me during the next plane crash?"

Both women laughed at this and lightened the mood considerably. They continued to eat and drink until Arizona couldn't stop yawning and Meredith said "I guess I should go. You are tired and need your rest."

Arizona replied "Yeah, I only have another week before Sofia comes home. I need to get my rest while I can."

Meredith said goodbye and took comfort knowing Arizona called this home. She hoped she convinced her to stay in Seattle.


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona was standing next to Chloe's incubator and felt helpless. The poor thing was crying and nothing she was doing would comfort the little one. Alex walked over and could see the pain in his mentors eyes. He finally turned and told Arizona "Take off your shirt."

She didn't realize what he said at first but when it registered she looked at him like he had three heads. "Excuse me?" She replied with attitude.

Alex repeated "Take off your shirt." He saw the look of disbelief on Arizona's face and said "Trust me. I'm not perving on you. I have an idea. It's something that Bailey taught me a long time ago."

Arizona removed her lab coat and took off her scrub top. Alex draped the lab coat around her shoulders to cover her and turned to Chloe. It dawned on Arizona what he was doing and she started to tear up. Alex carefully picked up the infant and handed her to Arizona who laid her across her chest. Alex straightened the oxygen tube and iv and pulled up a chair for Arizona to sit. After a few moments Chloe calmed down and Arizona looked at him and said "Thank you Alex."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "You're welcome and I didn't even look at your boobs." As he walked away.

Arizona looked down at the little one and said "Don't mind him, he's really a good guy. Your big sister Sofia really likes her Uncle Alex. She'll be here next week. She is so excited to meet you. I have to tell you little one, I haven't done this in a while. So please be patient with me. I promise, I'll get better and the three of us are going to be a family. Plus you will have all kinds of crazy aunts and uncles."

Arizona continued to rock her and after about an hour, Maggie walked in to check on her. "How is she doing?"

Arizona replied "She's doing better. This is the first time I've held her." She smiled at Maggie as she stood to place Chloe back in the incubator.

Maggie said "Hold on, wait." As she pulled her phone out and took a picture."You need a picture." Maggie smiled and then helped Arizona as she laid Chloe down and then put her scrub top back on.

Arizona looked apologetic "Sorry, the skin to skin contact is good for her."

Maggie said "Don't apologize." She continued to examine Chloe and told Arizona "She sounds better." She handed her stethoscope to Arizona so she could listen.

Arizona smiled and said "Looks like she's turning a corner."

Later that day, Arizona was in the cafeteria with Amelia when Meredith came and sat next them. "Maggie said Chloe is really improving."

Arizona smiled "She is. I mean she has a long way to go but yeah, she's growing. I can't wait for Sofia to meet her."

Meredith asked "Are you flying to New York?"

Arizona replied "Well, that was the original plan, but since I can't really leave Chloe, Carlos offered to bring her here. That reminds me, I need to talk to her old dance teacher. Does Zola still take classes?" Meredith nodded "Okay good, I need to call her and get Sofia back in."

Meredith replied "Zola is really excited that Sofia is coming home."

Arizona smiled "Me too."

Amelia asked "Have you heard anything from the social worker?"

Arizona nodded "I've met with her twice now about Chloe. It helps that she works a lot in the hospital and already knows me."

Meredith smiled "I'm happy for you Arizona. It looks like everything is finally going your way."

Arizona laughed "Oh I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Amelia said "Not this time." She squeezed her friends hand. "I think we are all due for something good and I think Chloe is good luck."

Arizona smiled " I appreciate all of you supporting me on this."

Meredith said "Arizona, we are all family. Granted, a very dysfunctional family but family still. So I still have some of Ellis' baby stuff. Why don't you come over sometime for dinner and you can go through it and see if there is anything you need?"

Arizona replied "Thanks Meredith. I have a lot of stuff already, well you know that. You helped me pack it up."

April had joined them and said "Ooh you know what you need? A baby shower.

Arizona looked stricken and Amelia laughed and said "That's a good idea."

Meredith sarcastically said "Yes, with a onesie decorating station."

This caused Arizona to laugh out loud. "Maybe not? Maybe we just do drinks one night before Sofia gets here?"

Meredith laughed "That's my kind of baby shower."


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona walked into Joe's and looked around. She saw April who was waving her over. Sitting at the table that was decorated with balloons were Meredith, Maggie, Amelia, April and Bailey. Arizona walked up "Sorry I'm late but I had to make sure my patient was stable."

Meredith waived over to Joe to bring another round. She handed Arizona a shot and said "You're behind and need to catch up."

Arizona took the shot. Meredith handed her another and Arizona laughed and took that one too.

Amelia said "Arizona this is the best baby shower."

Arizona said "I'm not big on ceremony."

Meredith laughed and said "Me either."

April pouted and slurred "I like baby showers. I like playing the games and.."

Meredith interrupted her "Kepner take another shot."

Maggie laughed "Meredith, I'm not sure April can hold her liquor like you can."

April said "That's not true. Ask Arizona."

Arizona laughed "The last time I drank with you, you wanted to try on my leg."

This caused the whole table to laugh. Bailey said "Where was that?"

Arizona answered "The supply closet on the second floor by the lab."

The whole table laughed again and Bailey said "In my hospital? You two got drunk in my hospital?"

Arizona replied "Don't worry, this was before it was your hospital Bailey."

Maggie asked "When was it?" She was having a hard time picturing either woman drinking at the hospital. They were both really professional all the time.

April slurred "It was before you and Amelia got here. It was the night of the fun raising Gala."

Meredith said" I remember that night. Why were you two drinking at the hospital and not at the Gala?"

April said "Oh because Callie told everyone that Arizona was dead."

The table got quiet and Arizona stood up "I'm going to get us another round." as she walked away.

Amelia said "She did what?"

April repeated herself "I came to the supply closet to get some cooling blankets for the champagne and found Arizona crying. So I took the blankets back to the Gala and I heard Callie telling people at the Gala that Arizona had died in the plane crash. I grabbed a couple of bottles of champagne and went back to find Arizona."

Amelia said "That's messed up."

Meredith said "Yeah it is." She got up and walked over to the bar next to Arizona. She bumped her shoulder and said "You okay?"

Arizona swallowed and smiled "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Arizona, I'm sorry she did that to you." Meredith said.

Arizona replied "You don't have to apologize for her."

Meredith said "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why? I mean what would have happened if I did? I didn't see the need to air my dirty laundry." Arizona took a shot and asked Joe "Can you just give us the bottle?"

Meredith grabbed the tray to carry back to the table and said "Callie aired it."

Arizona grabbed the bottle from Joe and said "I'm not like that, as much as I wanted to tell everyone my side of what happened I didn't see what good would come from it. Everyone here was Callie's friend. I didn't think anyone would have believed me anyway. Come on, let's go drink." As she walked back to the table.

They drank and talked for the next couple of hours. The mood was lighter than before. Most of them had switched to drinking water. Amelia asked Arizona about Sofia. Arizona replied "Well, I knew she was coming this week so I was able to plan and lighten my caseload. Right now I only have one Mom left. I guess I will keep it light until Chloe comes home and I will take maternity leave."

Meredith asked "Then what?" Which caused Bailey to shoot Meredith a dirty look.

Arizona chuckled "Nice try Meredith, but I am not getting into that tonight."

Maggie said "Getting into what?" This caused Bailey to shoot Maggie a dirty look.

Arizona replied "I have had job offers and your sister is trying to see if I am thinking about taking any of them."

Bailey said "Okay y'all mind ya business. Robbins knows we are her family and we are here for her. Now Kepner, come on, we can share a cab."

They all said their goodbyes and Amelia said "Arizona you can just come home with us."

Meredith put her arm around Arizona's shoulder and they headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona made herself comfortable in the back of the SUV and she told Amelia "You can just drop me off. It's on the way."

Amelia looked in the review mirror "Arizona, I can't let you be alone when you've had this much to drink. You can come with us. I can make sure you all are okay this way."

Arizona started to protest when Meredith interrupted "Arizona, everyone has stayed at my place at one time or another. You've stayed there before too, when Alex lived there. What's the big deal?"

Arizona mumbled "I need to take off my leg. I don't have my crutches here."

Meredith barely heard her. She grabbed Arizona's hand and leaned to whisper "You can still do that. I will help you. Okay?"

Arizona nodded and the rest of the ride was quiet. They pulled up in front of the house and Amelia helped Maggie out of the vehicle, while Meredith and Arizona stumbled up the steps. Amelia paid the babysitter and left to put Maggie to bed while Meredith went to the kitchen to grab water bottles for them. Arizona stood awkwardly by the steps. When Meredith returned she started up the steps and paused and looked back "You coming?"

Arizona sighed and followed her up the stairs. Meredith went into her room while Arizona followed. Meredith handed Arizona some clothes to change into and turned to change herself.

Arizona said "I uh, I can stay on the couch."

Meredith scoffed "Nonsense. Look how big my bed is. You can go on into the bathroom. There is an extra toothbrush under the sink."

Arizona changed and washed up and drank half her water bottle before she exited the bathroom. Amelia walked by and asked "You two okay?" She could see Arizona looked uncomfortable so she said "Arizona, are you okay?"

Meredith replied "I think she's nervous about sleeping in my bed." She turned to Arizona and said playfully "I promise I'll be good."

Arizona rolled her eyes at Meredith and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. She proceeded to remove her prosthetic when Amelia asked "Hey Robbins, can I try on your leg?"

There was a pause before all three started to laugh. Arizona was grateful. Amelia had always had a way of breaking tension with her humor and it definitely made this situation less uncomfortable. Amelia told them to let her know if they needed anything and she left to go to her own room.

They each laid on "their" side of the bed and Meredith said "I'll try to stay on my side but I should warn you that I gravitate towards people in my sleep. Cristina hated it."

Arizona smiled and said "Thanks for heads up. Goodnight Meredith."

The next morning she could hear soft snoring. She felt a weight on her chest and realized that Meredith wasn't kidding. She was cuddled up into Arizona's side with her h ad laying on Arizona's chest. She tried to slide out without waking Meredith but she opened her eyes. Arizona whispered "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Meredith sat up "Oh my head. I am too old to drink like that."

Arizona replied "Me too."

Meredith said "Where are you going? It's still early."

Arizona replied as she put on her leg "I know but I need to go check on Chloe and I still need to finish Sofia's room. I can't believe she is coming home tomorrow. I am so excited. I still need to go to the grocery and pick up her favorites."

"Do you need help? I'm off today." Meredith asked.

Arizona thought for a moment and said "I don't want to take away your time with the kids."

Meredith said "Well, it wouldn't be all day and I am more than happy to help."

Arizona agreed "Okay, well I'm going to run home and shower and change and check on Chloe and I will text you when I'm ready. Is that good?"

Meredith agreed and got up to check on Ellis who she could hear from the baby monitor was stirring.

Several hours later after Arizona had spent some quiet time with Chloe, she texted Meredith and asked if she was still willing to help. Sh knew plans change especially with 3 kids. Meredith answered right away that she was ready any time. So Arizona pulled up in front of the house and was getting ready to get out when Meredith came out. "Hi, how was Chloe?"

Arizona told Meredith about her morning visit and the baby's current stats and Meredith said "Wow, it won't be long before she gets to come home."

Arizona said "Yeah, it actually is good timing. I will take my maternity leave and get to spend most of the summer with Sofia. Which reminds me, nurse Stacy was telling me that soccer sign ups are next weekend. I was going to sign her up. Do you think Zola or Bailey would be interested?"

Meredith laughed "Of course they would. Can we request they all be on the same team? It would be easier to get them to practices that way. Plus we can go to the games together."

Arizona replied "I'll ask Stacy, her husband is one of the coaches."

They spent the next two hours in little shops picking up things to make Sofia's room more homey for the girl. Arizona was worried "I want everything to be perfect but it's been a year since she was here, what if she doesn't like the house? Or her room? Or any of the things I bought for her?"

Meredith squeezed Arizona on her arm "Arizona, you don't have to worry. You know your daughter. Yes she has been away for a while, but you've talked to her everyday. You know what she likes and dislikes. She is going to love everything you have done for her."

Arizona answered "I'm just anxious. This is going to be a big transition coming back here, and then add a newborn. Especially one with potential special needs. I'm worried she will want to go back."

"That's not going to happen. You are a great mother and she missed you, and she missed Seattle, her school and friends and even all us crazy grown ups that have fussed over her since she was a baby. Please don't worry about this. Okay?" Meredith smiled at her friend "it's going to be fine. You'll see."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you Meredith."


	13. Chapter 13

Arizona was walking the house. She went from the kitchen to Sofia's bedroom to the living room checking everything to make sure it was perfect. Her cell phone rang and she answered. It was Meredith "Hey, are you ready?"

Arizona replied "I think so. Carlos is dropping her off here soon. Their flight landed about a half an hour ago. I am so nervous."

Meredith laughed "I told you, you are going to be fine."

Arizona's doorbell rang and Arizona said "Oh they are here. I got to go. I will call you later." As she hung up.

She opened the door and was shocked. Instead of her ex-father in law, she was face to face with her ex wife. Before she could comment in any way, Sofia jumped into her arms. "Oh Momma, I missed you so much."

Arizona was crying and hugging the little girl "You've grown so much."

Sofia said "Momma it's okay, don't cry."

Arizona laughed "These are happy tears." She stood and said "Callie, what happened to Carlos? I thought he was bringing Sofia?"

Callie cleared her throat and said sheepishly "Well, Please don't be mad. I just wanted to be here when Sofia met her sister." She looked around "Your house is really nice."

Sofia said "Where is my room? Can I see it?"

Arizona caressed her daughter's cheek. "Of course you can see it, come on. I will give you a tour." They started to walk through and Arizona turned to Callie "Are you coming?" Callie nodded and followed the blonde. They were in the foyer and she walked into the living and Callie asked "Did you decorate this or did you have a decorator?"

Arizona turned to look at her ex and said "I worked with a decorator, but I told him what I wanted. Why?"

Callie responded "Its beautiful and it doesn't look like an Easter basket."

Arizona looked insulted "Well, I do have some taste."

Callie looked horrified "No, that's not what I meant. You have beautiful taste.. it's just this looks a little edgier than I thought you would pick out."

Sofia took the time to interrupt "Momma, come on, what's next?"

Arizona placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled "Okay, follow me. This is the kitchen and the laundry room and through here is the family room."

She waited for a reaction from Sofia. Because Arizona spared no expense. All her life she had been brought up to live modestly and now she had money, a lot of it. She just usually didn't spend it. Mainly because she was working but it just wasn't in her nature to be showy. She had bought a 50 inch television and the latest video game system. Alex had picked it all out. She trusted him to pick out age appropriate games. Sofia smiled really big and said "Wow, look at this Mommy." She pulled Callie further into the room to show her all the games.

Callie looked at Arizona and said "Did you go a little overboard?"

Arizona replied "I may have, just wait until you see her room."

At that Sofia jumped up and said "Can we?"

Arizona took her daughter's hand and the walked down the hallway and Arizona opened a door and said "This is Chloe's room." Sofia was delighted. She saw the clothes and was amazed at how small they were. She looked at all the baby items and said "Chloe is going to love her room ." She hugged her Momma and smiled up innocently.

Arizona said "I bet you are ready to see your room?" Sofia nodded and they walked down the hall to the next room. Arizona slowly opened the door and she told Sofia "Now remember, if you don't like it, we can change it. Okay?" Sofia nodded and walked in. The room was decorated with dark purple and light yellow and the colors played well off each other. The furniture was white washed. Arizona had spent a lot of time trying to find everything to make it perfect. Sofia was so quiet that Arizona was beginning to get nervous. She turned to look at Callie who was standing there with her mouth wide open. Arizona asked Sofia "Well? Do you like it?"

Sofia turned and smiled really big. "I love it. I love the colors, and I have a big bed. It is so much bigger than my room in New York." She jumped up on the full size bed and then jumped down to the corner where there was a big round dark purple reading chair next a bookshelf that was full. Sofia exclaimed "Wow, all the Harry Potter books are on here." She turned and ran over to the desk and said "I can do all my homework here." She turned and hugged Arizona "Momma, I love it."

Arizona sighed in relief. She was really relieved that she was able to please her daughter. Callie was speechless "Arizona this is amazing." They left the little to explore her room and the adults walked back into the kitchen.

Arizona asked "Would you like some coffee?" Callie nodded and Arizona busied herself preparing coffee "So, uh how are you? How is Penny?"

Callie replied "Oh, well I'm good, she's good." Callie looked around the kitchen which was really equipped with everything new and modern. "I really love your kitchen. Do you use it much?"

Arizona said "I cook. I mean I can cook. Richard and I took some cooking classes. I don't usually cook for just myself but now that Sofia is home, I fully intend to."

Callie couldn't help but notice that Arizona said that Sofia was home. While Callie knew that Sofia struggled at first in New York but she eventually became comfortable. Callie knew that Sofia missed her other Mother and her friends and school and well, basically everything about Seattle. Truth was, Callie missed Seattle too. It had become her home and her family when her own family didn't accept her.

Sofia walked into the kitchen and asked "Can we go see Chloe now?"


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona and Sofia drove to the hospital while Callie followed in her rental car. She didn't drive in New York as parking was a nightmare and her car was still in storage. When they arrived at the hospital they made their way to the NICU while Arizona tried to explain to Sofia what she would see so the little girl wouldn't be afraid. They went to the prep area and Arizona scrubbed Sofia's hands and arms while Callie stood back listening to Arizona interact with their daughter. "Okay, we will have to scrub away all the germs and put a gown on and covers on your shoes. We can't bring any germs in and that could get the babies sick, okay? Now you get to wear a surgical mask just like your Mommy and I wear when we do surgery." Arizona looked up at Callie who was taking pictures of the nurse helping Sofia gown up. They always took these precautions when a sibling visited. Children in general were more susceptible to bring in germs.

Callie and Arizona both scrubbed up but didn't wear the mask. They all walked in and Arizona explained what each tube and wire were for. They pulled a step stool over so Sofia could have a better view "Hi Chloe, I'm Sofia, your sister." She smiled at her Momma and said "She is so tiny, and she has dark hair like me."

Arizona smiled at her daughter. She was so proud of how grown up she was. Sofia asked "Can I touch her?"

Arizona nodded and showed Sofia where she could put her hand through and told her "Just be careful with the wires. You can hold her hand." Sofia stroked Chloe's hand with her finger and Chloe grabbed her finger and held it. "Look Momma, she's holding my finger."

Callie leaned forward and said "I think she likes her big sister." She turned to Arizona "She looks so much like Sofia did." It was true. Arizona often felt a sense of deja vu whenever she first entered the NICU.

Arizona didn't know what to feel. At one time this scene would have made heart swell. That was always the dream, her and Callie and several kids. Now it was just her. She had two daughters depending on her and she was going to do everything to make sure her daughter's knew she loved them. She leaned down and told Sofia "Why don't you sing a song for Chloe?"

Both women sat back and watched the interaction between the 6 year old and the infant. It wasn't long before Callie said "I should go. Sofia, I will talk to you later."

As she bent and kissed the little girl on her head. "Call me before bed okay?"

Sofia nodded but didn't stop singing to her sister.

Arizona asked "How long are you staying in Seattle?"

Callie replied "I haven't decided yet. I thought I would catch up with some people."

Arizona said "Well, we should do dinner or something. I mean, as a family."

"Of course. Sure. Just call or text me. I'm staying at the Archfield." Callie said goodbye and Arizona turned her attention back to her daughters. Callie stood in the hallway and watched. After a while she turned and made her way off to find the chief.

Sofia asked "When can she come home?"

Arizona replied "Well, she needs to get a little bit stronger, a little bit bigger but she is growing and getting stronger every day. How about we let Chloe rest and we go home and fix dinner?"

Sofia nodded and she leaned in and said "Bye Chloe, I love you."

They walked their way out of the NICU and were stopped by several people wanting to welcome Sofia home and congratulate Arizona on her return. They drove home and Arizona loved listening to Sofia chatter about everything under the sun. She forgot how much Sofia loved to talk.

They arrived home and Arizona asked Sofia "What do you want for dinner?"

Sofia asked "Can we make your mac n cheese? I really missed it and Mommy can't make it like you do."

Arizona smiled and said "Okay, mac n cheese it is." They set about making the dish together and while they were waiting for it to bake, Arizona pulled some broccoli and ranch dip out of the fridge and they snacked on the veggie.

Arizona told Sofia "I talked to Aunt Meredith and we thought that you and Zola and Bailey might like to sign up for soccer this summer. What do you think?"

Sofia jumped up and down and said "Yes! Yes! Thank you."

After dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned up Arizona said "Why don't you go take a shower and get you pajamas on and we can watch a movie or something."

Sofia agreed and while she was in the shower, Arizona took the time to call Meredith.

"Hey Arizona did Carlos drop Sofia off okay? Was it awkward? How is she?" Meredith asked.

Arizona "She is great, I have missed her so much and she has gotten so much taller than the last time I have seen her. But Meredith, Carlos didn't bring her...Callie did."

"What? I'm confused, Why?"

Arizona replied "I'm not sure. She said she wanted to be there when Sofia met Chloe."

"How long is she staying?" Meredith asked.

"She didn't say. So I really don't know. Listen Sofia is just getting out of the shower. I was wondering since the weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow, Do you want to take the kids to the park with me? We can have a picnic." Arizona was feeling uneasy when Meredith didn't answer right away so she tried to back track "You know what? That's probably a bad idea, you probably want to get together with Callie so you can forget that I asked."

Meredith interrupted her "Whoa, wait. I was just distracted by what you said. A picnic is a great idea. I will provide the sandwiches, well the deli will make them, but I will bring them. What time? Is 11 a good time?"

Arizona said "Yeah, that's a good time. I mean if you are sure you want to spend the day with us. You don't have too, I understand if you would rather spend it with Callie or whatever."

Meredith replied "Nonsense, I want to spend the day with you and Sofia and the kids will be ecstatic. Zola has been bugging me all day about when she can see her. So I will meet you at the park at 11. Now, go spend time with your girl." She didn't give her time to argue because she hung up.

Sofia came running into the room. "Are you ready to watch a movie?"

Arizona smiled at her daughter "I am."


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona pulled her car up and parked just as Meredith was doing the same. Sofia was so excited to see her friend that she practically jumped out of the car. "Whoa, there little miss. You can't just jump out of the car, you could get hurt."

"I'm sorry Momma, I'm just so excited to see Zola." Sofia said.

"I know, and she is excited to see you too." Arizona smiled and they headed over to Meredith and the kids. Zola and Sofia hugged and squealed. It was really a sweet moment. Sofia then hugged Bailey and baby Ellis. "Aunt Meredith, did you know I have a baby sister now?"

Meredith smiled and said "I know, and you are just going to be the best big sister."

They loaded the wagon with the cooler and blankets and a bag full of toys and headed to find the perfect place for a picnic. They settled on a place that was next to an open field. The kids grabbed the soccer ball and started playing. Meredith and Arizona set up the blankets and sat Ellis down with some toys to play with. Meredith asked "Well, how was it seeing Callie?"

Arizona replied "It was okay, I mean it was weird. I don't know. I was shocked. I was expecting Carlos and I opened my door and there she was."

Meredith studied the blonde for a moment and said "Why did she come instead of Carlos?"

Arizona shrugged and said "She said she wanted to see Sofia when she met Chloe."

"So how was it? Was Sofia excited?" Meredith was curious.

"Sofia was great, Chloe grabbed Sofia's finger and held it tight. I couldn't help but think about what could have been. I mean, we were supposed to be trying for another baby when Callie left me." Arizona focused on Ellis because she didn't want to face Meredith.

After a pause where they just watched the kids play, Meredith asked "Arizona? You know you can talk to me. Right?"

Arizona nodded and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She said "Maybe we need to bring the kids in to eat?"

Meredith agreed and she went out to the field to gather them. They washed up and enjoyed their lunch and their company. It wasn't long before Ellis was napping on the blanket and Bailey was laying with his head in Arizona's lap. The more she played with his hair, the droopier his eyes got. Zola asked "Can Sofia and I go back out to play?"

Meredith nodded and said "But stay close." After the girls left Meredith looked at Arizona who was staring absentmindedly down at Bailey. Meredith studied the blonde and finally said "This must really suck for you. Just remember that you have people." She could tell that Arizona was uncomfortable so she immediately changed the subject and they began discussing the rumors that were going around the hospital.

Arizona said "Oh, I forgot to tell you that nurse Stacy signed up the kids for soccer for us. I think her husband is going to be the coach,she said they will practice 2 times a week until the games start."

Meredith replied "Well, between you, me, Maggie and Amelia that should be something we can handle. I hope." They both laughed, knowing how hectic their schedules were. After a while Ellis started to stir and Arizona said "We should probably round up the girls and head back. Do you and the kids want to come over for dinner?"

Meredith replied "Thanks but we should get going. They are all going to need baths, and I have an early start tomorrow." She called the girls back and Sofia asked "Can Zola stay with us tonight? Please?"

Arizona looked at Meredith who nodded and Arizona replied "Of course, we can have a girls night." They loaded everything up and said their goodbyes. Meredith said "Why don't the kids come with me for now, and you can go check on Chloe and you can swing by and pick up the girls on your way home?"

Arizona asked "Are you sure?"

Meredith replied "Yes, it will be easier on me because they can watch Ellis while I give Bailey his bath. Plus I know that you like to see her everyday, you should go."

They parted ways and Arizona headed to the hospital. When she arrived in the NICU she was surprised to see Bailey talking to Chloe. She held back not wanting to disturb the chief but Bailey without turning around said "I know you're there Robbins."

Arizona walked in and Bailey informed her of Chloe's stats and vitals. Arizona studied the chief who said "I visit her. Is that a problem?"

Arizona smiled through tears, "No it's not a problem. Her BP is always more steady when someone is here talking to her. Thank you for doing this, I can't be here all the time and..."

Bailey interrupted her "Robbins, you are one of my people and Baby Chloe here is one of your people, so that makes her one of mine too. How are you doing by the way, Sofia get home okay?"

"Yes Sofia is home, she is with Meredith right now but once I leave here, Sofia, Zola and I are going to have a girls night." Arizona said excitedly.

Bailey studied the fetal surgeon not sure if she should say what was on her mind but decided that she had to tell Arizona "So, I had a visitor yesterday." Arizona looked up expectantly and waited for the shorter woman to continue "Callie came by my office and we had a little talk."

Arizona waited and finally said "About?"

Bailey waited because she wanted to be as considerate as possible to Arizona but also knew that she couldn't divulge all of the conversation she had with Callie. "Well, since you are on the board and would find out anyway, she asked for her job back." Bailey waited for a response.

After a while Arizona said "Well, that's not surprising. She has always said that she couldn't handle being away from Sofia on my year with her and since I'm staying here and Penny's grant is almost over, I expected them to return."

Bailey said "Well, you know that we haven't been able to find someone that measured up to Torres and we could really use her."

Arizona said "We do need someone good in Ortho and Callie is the best. I hope you know that I wouldn't interfere on what is best for the hospital."

Bailey jumped in "I know you wouldn't. But as a board member you also know that we don't have it in the budget to bring Blake back into the program."

Arizona looked surprised "Oh Miranda, you don't have to do that on my account."

Bailey huffed. "Robbins, since when do I let personal feelings interfere with running my hospital? I truly don't have a spot available."

Arizona asked "So how did um, how did Callie take news that Blake wouldn't have a job here?"

Bailey replied "Well...I don't really know. She didn't ask about a position for Blake, only for herself."


	16. Chapter 16

Several days went by with Arizona spending every waking moment spoiling Sofia. They made daily trips to the hospital to visit Chloe and then would spend the afternoon doing anything Sofia wanted. They went to the aquarium and the zoo. Sofia made nightly calls to Callie and tonight they were doing a family dinner. Callie was leaving to go back to New York the next day. Arizona was surprised that Callie had not mentioned her discussion with Bailey and was wondering if she would tonight. She didn't know if Callie was going back to New York for good or if she was going back to prepare for her return. Callie had told Arizona previously that it was a different atmosphere in New York but she had adjusted to it. It didn't compare to Grey-Sloan but what could? Arizona was curious about what Callie's plans for the future were. She hoped they would have to opportunity to discuss it tonight.

Arizona decided she would cook considering that Callie doubted her ability in the kitchen. She was making chicken tacos because she knew Sofia would like it. She was making last minute sweep through the house to make sure it was perfect when the doorbell rang. Sofia ran to the door but waited for Arizona to open it. She ran into her other Mothers arms and hugged her. "Mommy I missed you. Come into the kitchen. Momma and I made chicken tacos."

Arizona greeted Callie " Hi come in. We're glad you could make it."

Callie smiled and said "It smells wonderful."

They walked into the kitchen and Sofia showed Callie all that she had done to help prepare the meal and set the table. She was really proud that Arizona let her help cut up the vegetables.

Callie looked to Arizona and said "Don't you think she is a little young to be using a knife?"

Arizona replied "I was right there holding it with her. I wouldn't put her in a situation that would harm her Callie." She resented the implication that she was reckless with her daughter's well being. She turned her back and went about finishing up the last minute meal prep.

Callie touched her arm and said "Arizona, of course you wouldn't. I just haven't allowed her to help before. She is so young."

Arizona replied "Callie, we can't keep her in a bubble. We have to allow her to have responsibilities and to trust her. We have to let her try new things. Sheltering and protecting her do more harm than good."

"I know, I know. You're right. It's just hard. She's not a baby any more and that's hard for me to accept." She replied.

Sofia interrupted "Is it ready yet? I'm hungry."

Arizona smiled at her daughter "Yes of course. Go fix your plate."

Callie said "You let her fix her own plate?"

Arizona sighed "Yes Callie I do. I can't baby her. I have a baby that will be home really soon and I need for Sofia to be a little independent."

Sofia looked at Callie "I'm a big sister now, I have to be sponsible now."

Callie smiled and said "Responsible."

They ate and let Sofia carry the conversation. Finally Callie asked "How is Chloe?"

Arizona and Sofia both started talking at once. Arizona let Sofia talk first "She has gained weight and Aunt Maggie says her heart is getting stronger and Aunt Amelia says her brain is probably fine." She smiled at her mothers, she was proud that she could remember all that.

Arizona replied "She is getting bigger, she is almost 5 pounds now. She is improving everyday. It won't be long before she gets to come home. So... what are your plans? I mean, Penny's grant is almost over and I know she will be fielding offers, any idea where you both want to go?"

Callie wasn't prepared to answer questions of this nature "Um not sure yet." And she started to talk to Sofia.

Arizona was confused. She wondered if Callie changed her mind? She knew Bailey told her about her conversation with Callie in confidence so she couldn't really bring it up to Callie without betraying Bailey. She guessed she would have to wait until Callie was ready to bring it up.

Sofia finished with her plate and asked "Can I go play?"

Arizona nodded and said "Rinse your plate and put it in the dishwasher please."

Sofia got up and did as she was told. Callie looked surprised "Wow, she is like a different kid here."

Arizona said "Sofia has always cleaned up after herself when she is with me. She can't always be waited on and catered to. She does chores here, she knows what is expected of her and most of the time she does what is expected without any fuss. I know this is different than the way you were raised but I don't want her to grow up privileged. I know she will never want for anything but she needs to know what it's like to earn things and not just getting what she wants all the time."

Callie responded "Arizona, I don't just give her everything she wants. At least not all the time."

Arizona said "I know you don't, and I'm not questioning your parenting Callie. You are a good Mom. It's just... we were raised differently." She felt the need to explain further.

"I remember having to take out the garbage when I was 4. The Colonel ran a tight ship."

Arizona proceeded to clean up their dinner mess. Callie stood to help and Arizona said "Callie you are our guest, you don't need to help. Why don't you go join Sofia? This won't take me long." Callie left to find Sofia and Arizona finished cleaning up. She made a pot of coffee and headed to Sofia's room. She could hear Sofia telling Callie that she was going to play soccer with Zola and Bailey. "Are you going to be able to come to my games?"

Arizona hung back, she didn't want to eavesdrop but was curious what Callie's answer would be. Callie said "I will try okay?"

Arizona walked in at that time and said "Callie I made some coffee if you would like some?"

Callie smiled and said "That would be great." She stood and Sofia asked "Can we watch a movie?"

Callie looked to Arizona for guidance. She didn't want to intrude. Arizona told Sofia "If you Mom is up for it?" Callie smiled and they made their way into the kitchen. Arizona asked Sofia "Why don't you go ahead and put your pj's on in case you fall asleep?"

Sofia soon joined them in the family room holding her favorite stuffed turtle and asked "Can I pick?"

Both women nodded as she picked a movie. As expected she fell asleep halfway through the movie. Callie picked her up and carried her to her bed. She was awake enough for the two to say their goodbyes.

Callie came out of Sofia's room and met with blue eyes. She could tell that Arizona had questions but she really didn't know how to answer them. She said "Well, it's getting late and I should be going." She grabbed her handbag and keys headed for the door. "Thank you for dinner, it was really good."

Arizona followed her, she didn't really know what to say. "Callie, have a safe flight tomorrow. Let me know when you land?" Callie nodded and Arizona reached up to hug her goodbye. It lingered. Neither wanted to let go but finally Arizona pulled back and said "I'll make sure she calls and FaceTimes you."

Callie nodded and walked out the door. Arizona leaned against the door for a long time lost in her thoughts. How did they get here? Is this how their relationship is going to be from now on? Co-parenting from different states. She knew how hard the previous year was being away from Sofia. She also knew that she didn't want to experience that again. She didn't really think she had too. She did have full custody. She wasn't going to worry about it now, she had a year. She turned on the porch light and locked up and headed for bed.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been been 2 weeks since Sofia returned. Arizona has returned to work but not full time. Bailey has given her free reign on her schedule as the fetal surgeon has given her all the past year and Bailey knows that if she was truly needed that Arizona would drop everything to be available. Arizona was enjoying her daughter and getting reacquainted with her. Although they talked everyday, being apart for a year they both changed. Sofia was so happy to be home. She was excited because today was the first day of soccer practice. They pulled up to the park at the same time as Meredith and the kids.

"Hi Aunt Arizona" Bailey and Zola ran up and hugged the blonde.

"Hi, are you all ready to play?" Arizona asked.

Bailey said "Look, we got new cleats." He held up his leg to show off his new shoes.

Arizona laughed and reached out to hold Ellis while Meredith got the stroller set up. The kids ran up to join the coach and the rest of the team while the two women slowly walked that way. Meredith said "I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

Arizona replied "Good, I'm good."

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you since Callie left. How did all of that go?"

Arizona replied "It was fine, hey did you talk to Callie?"

Meredith replied "We went to Joe's one night and had drinks why?"

Arizona said "Well, I probably shouldn't say anything but Bailey mentioned that Callie asked for her job back. Did she mention it?"

Meredith said "She didn't say anything to me about it but it I did get the impression that her and Blake weren't doing too great."

Arizona asked "What do you mean? Are they breaking up? Because Bailey said she didn't have an opening for Blake."

Meredith said "She didn't really talk about it. As a matter of fact she wouldn't talk about their relationship at all. She would just change the subject." She paused to watch the kids for a minute and then continued "I asked her how she was going to handle being away from Sofia because this past year was hell for you and I think she felt bad."

Arizona said "I never expected Callie to be away from Sofia. I mean Callie has been gone a week now but we had talked about my offers because she wanted to know where I was going to be so she could relocate closer to Sofia. She just hasn't said anything to me about her plans."

Meredith asked "Does that bother you?"

Arizona picked up Ellis out of her stroller who was getting fussy and said "No...I mean yes. I don't know, I just wish I knew."

Meredith studied her friend "Do you want Callie to come back?"

Arizona said "Well, Sofia would be happier with both her Moms here."

Meredith laughed "That didn't answer my question." She stopped and thought for a moment "But I guess it did."

The kids ran up interrupting their conversation and they walked over to the coach who was handing out papers. He discussed schedules and snacks. He told them next week he would hand out uniforms. They let the kids run around for another half hour until Bailey ran up to them saying he was hungry.

They rounded up the kids and decided to head to Meredith's for dinner. When they arrived Maggie was already preparing dinner. Meredith took charge of making sure the kids were washed up and Arizona helped Maggie finish dinner. They ate and cleaned up dinner and Meredith offered to watch Sofia so Arizona could go back to the hospital to visit with Chloe. She was gone for a couple of hours and when she returned she found Meredith with Maggie, Sofia and Zola playing Operation the game. Bailey and Ellis were already asleep for the night.

Arizona laughed "Operation? Really Meredith?"

Meredith replied "Hey, Cristina bought it for Zola last year."

Sofia said "It is so much fun"

They played for a while longer and finally Arizona said "Sofia we should get going, you need a bath and you have to call your Mom."

"Okay" she pouted and said goodbye and they headed home.

After Sofia was finished with her bath Arizona handed Sofia the phone and told her "I want to talk to your Mom before you hang up okay?"

Sofia nodded and walked around the family room with the phone to her ear telling her Mom all about soccer and playing Operation. When she finished she handed off the phone to her Mama and she left to watch TV.

Arizona cleared her throat and said "Hey, Callie. How are you?"

Callie said "I'm good Arizona, wow she sounds like she is having a good time."

Arizona said "She is, you know you should come to one of her soccer games. I can email you a copy of her schedule." She knew she was fishing for info but didn't know how to come right out and find out what Callie's plans were without actually asking. She really wanted to know but felt that asking would make her sound needy.

Callie replied "I can try, I am not quite sure what my schedule is going to look like, but I will let you know. Anything else?"

Arizona sighed "No, that's all. She was just really excited and I wanted to make sure you had the opportunity to see her play." She wasn't going to find any information tonight "Goodnight Callie." As she hung up she couldn't help but feel frustrated. She felt it was just a game to Callie and she felt like she was losing again.


	18. Chapter 18

Three days later Arizona was in the NICU when Alex approached her. "Hey, how is she doing?"

Arizona smiled "She's good." Arizona gave Alex all of Chloe's stats and Alex smiled and said "Well, I think it's time. Don't you?"

Arizona looked at her former student who was probably the best Pediatric surgeon other than herself and said "Yeah, I think it's time." She turned to Chloe and said "Did you hear that? Uncle Alex says you can go home." She looked at Alex and said "I need to talk to Bailey and hand off the rest of my cases."

Alex said "Go ahead, I will stay with her." Arizona hugged him and took off to get things taken care of. She knocked on Bailey's door and was told to come in. She smiled and said "We're going home Miranda."

Bailey smiled and said "Congratulations. Where is Sofia?"

Arizona replied "She is at Meredith's. she would want to be here for this. I need to call Meredith."

Bailey was happy for her friend. She had not seen her smile like this in a long time. "You call Meredith and have her bring Sofia here and you and I will get everything else ready. Okay?"

Arizona nodded as she picked up her cell and called Meredith who agreed to bring Sofia right away. Arizona started to panic. She couldn't help but remember when they brought Sofia home for the first time. "This is happening. Oh gosh. Bailey, I can't do this. What was I thinking? I'm alone, I mean last time there was Callie and Mark, and now there is just me. It's just me."

She was starting to hyperventilate and Bailey said "Hey, hey, Robbins, calm down, you can do this. You will do this. You are the baby whisperer. You don't need Callie here to do this."

Arizona looked up "Yeah, about that. Is she coming back?"

Bailey studied Arizona and said "Do you two ever talk?" She shook her head in disbelief "Yes she is coming back. She is finishing her contract and should be here by the end of the month. I did not give her the department head title back yet because... well she made me mad, and she needs to be humbled a little bit first. But you don't need her Arizona. Not for this. Now come on, we need to pack up some supplies for you to take home."

Arizona let that soak in for a moment and said "Yeah, we're going home."

Sofia and Meredith walked into the NICU to see all the nurses surrounding Arizona and Chloe saying goodbye. She would need to go home on oxygen but that was very common and Arizona knew what to do. Several of the nurses volunteered to help out at home when they weren't on the schedule. Arizona thanked them. She might just need their help. Meredith watched from afar, not too many physicians had this kind of relationship with their nurses.

They headed out to the car loading all the stuff that Bailey had loaded her up with and Bailey said "I am calling the home health nurse myself and have them come by tomorrow to check on things. Sofia, make sure you help with your sister now okay?"

Sofia replied "Yes Aunt Miranda, I will. I promise." She was so excited to have the baby come home. "Aunt Meredith? Are you coming with us?"

Meredith smiled at Sofia "Yes, I think I should. You and your a mom are going to need some help unloading all of Chloe's things." Meredith followed Arizona and the girls. When they arrived they started unloading everything and Meredith could see that Arizona's nerves were getting the best of her. Meredith went to the kitchen to start a pot of tea and made Arizona go sit on the couch with Sofia to relax. When the tea was ready she carried a cup over to Arizona.

Sofia asked "Can we FaceTime Grandma and Grandpa now?"

Arizona said "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. Grandma and the Colonel are not going to be too happy with me."

Sofia grabbed the IPad and brought it over. Arizona placed Chloe in Sofia's arms and called her Mom. "Hi Grandma, look who is home."

Barbara was so excited. The Colonel wasn't home yet. But she promised to check on flights as soon as they were finished talking, after a few minutes Chloe was getting fussy and needed to be changed and fed. Barbara agreed to call Arizona later once they made arrangements for their trip. Sofia took off at the mention of a diaper change causing Meredith and Arizona to laugh.

Arizona told Meredith "Bailey said that Callie is coming back to Seattle at the end of the month."

Meredith asked "How do you feel about that?"

Arizona said "What do you mean? It will be good for Sofia."

Meredith laughed "That's a load of crap and you know it."

Arizona "Alright, I'm not opposed to her coming back, but if you remember...she left me. Not the other way around. Plus she has a girlfriend so there is no point in even having this conversation."

Meredith looked at her friend and said "If you say so."


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe has been home for two days now. The three were adjusting well. Chloe didn't cry a lot. Only when she was hungry or had a dirty diaper. For the most part, she was a very good baby. She loved Sofia. Chloe's eyes followed Sofia whenever she was around. Sofia was fascinated with Chloe too. Arizona hoped it wasn't just the newness of the situation. Arizona's parents were coming at the end of the week and she was nervous about their visit. She hadn't seen her parents since the divorce but they did talk frequently. She knew they were disappointed that she couldn't make her marriage work. She hated to disappoint them.

Arizona was feeding Chloe when the doorbell rang. Sofia looked up and asked "Should I get it?" Arizona nodded and she watched Sofia who was so grown up. She had really changed in a year. Sofia looked out the window next to the door and said "It's Aunt Meredith." As she opened the door.

"Hi Sofia, how are you?" Meredith said as she shut the door behind her.

Sofia said "Momma is feeding Chloe." As they walked into the family room Arizona was laying the baby down in the bassinet that they had in the family room when they walked in. Meredith leaned over to see the sleeping baby and Arizona pointed to the kitchen "Do you want some coffee?" Meredith nodded not wanting to wake the baby and Sofia picked up her iPad and said "She won't wake up, Momma says she sleeps like me."

Arizona and Meredith walked in the kitchen and Arizona started a pot of coffee and said "What brings you here?"

Meredith said "Well, I wanted to see how you were doing and it's a madhouse at my place so I snuck away and left the kids with Maggie."

Arizona laughed "You are always welcome here but won't Maggie be worried about you?"

"I texted her to let her know where I was headed. She won't mind. She was being 'Super Aunt' and I wanted to check and see how you are doing."

Arizona poured their coffee on "We are doing great. Chloe is sleeping 3 to 4 hours at a time and Sofia is great with her."

Meredith and Arizona chatted for a while and finally said "Listen, uh, you know that Callie is coming back right?"

Arizona replied "Of course. We've discussed this."

Meredith said "Oh I know, I know I was just wanting to tell you that she called me last night and uh, it's just her coming back. Blake is going to Baylor. Well actually, she's already there."

Arizona sighed "Oh so they are doing long distance then?"

Meredith paused "Well no not exactly."

Arizona waited and finally said "What Meredith? Spit it out."

"They broke up." Meredith said studying her friend. She couldn't tell what Arizona was thinking.

"Did um, did she say why?" Arizona asked.

"No, but I thought you should know. She asked to stay with me until she found her own place. She didn't want to stay at a hotel because she didn't want that for Sofia when she stayed with her." Meredith was trying to gauge her friends reaction and finally asked "Well? What do you think?"

"I think that this is not my business. If Callie wanted me to know she would have told me." Arizona stammered.

Meredith responded "Oh come on, you know that isn't true. You two have horrible communication skills. I think... that all this" she pointing around "has brought up unresolved feelings and she is having a hard time with it."

This caused anger to rise in the blonde "I am not responsible for her having a hard time. I had a hard time. She caused me a hard time. She made me think we were okay and the next day she left. She said I suffocated her."

Meredith said "Hey, that's not what I meant." She studied her friend who looked devastated "What do you mean she made you think you were okay?"

Arizona shook her head "I can't discuss this with you."

Meredith said "You can tell me anything, you know that. But what I was saying was, I think she is thinking about what could have been."

Arizona quietly said "I think about that too."

Meredith felt bad for her friends. Both of them. They have had a hard time and she didn't know how to make it easier on either of them. She always felt that their relationship was parallel to hers and Derek's. They became parents at the same time and they even got married on the same day. She decided she would try to make things right for them. She couldn't have her happy ever after but they could.


	20. Chapter 20

Arizona opened the door and Her mother rushed at her and hugged her. The Colonel was behind her on the porch. Arizona laughed "Mom, let's move out of the door way so Dad can come in."

Barbara looked around. "Where's Sofia? Where is the baby?"

Arizona said "Sofia is at soccer practice. Meredith is bringing her home when it's over. Chloe is in the family room." Before she could finish talking Barbara took off to find the baby leaving Arizona and the Colonel alone. "I could have picked you up at the airport."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Well, since we weren't sure how long we were staying, I thought it best that we rent a car so we wouldn't inconvenience you all the time." He looked around "This is a nice place you have."

Arizona replied "Thank you. Come on, let's get your luggage to your room." She showed her father around and finally ended up in the family room where Barbara was holding and talking to Chloe.

"Arizona, she's beautiful." Barbara looked up at her daughter "She looks a little like Sofia."

Arizona sat next to her mother "I know, their complexion is very similar." They continued to talk about Chloe and her health issues from being premature. Arizona explained that she was taking her to an eye specialist because they had suspicions that her vision wasn't as good as it should be. She was still on supplemental oxygen but Arizona knew that they were just being overly cautious.

They heard the the door open and Sofia came barreling in "Grandma, Grandpa I am so glad you are here."

Meredith stuck her head in the door to say hi and make sure Sofia got in okay because Zola and Bailey were still in the car. Arizona quickly introduced her parents to Meredith who rushed out with a promise to spend more time with them later.

Barbara glanced at her daughter and said "She seems nice."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Don't Mom."

Barbara looked insulted "What? I didn't do anything."

Arizona said "Meredith is a co-worker and a friend only. I have two kids. No one wants to date someone with two kids."

Barbara scoffed "Nonsense, you are just stubborn. You don't have to be alone if you don't want to be alone."

Arizona replied "Well I want to be alone." Hoping this would end the discussion, for now at least. Sofia wanted to show Barbara her room so she left Arizona with the Colonel and Chloe "Dad? So do you want to hold her?" Arizona asked. He sat down and Arizona placed the baby in his arms and he said "Boy, I remember when you were this little. I was so sacred of you."

Arizona laughed "Scared? Why?"

Daniel said "Well, your brother was all boy. Rough and tough. But you were a little petite and delicate and I was always scared you would break."

Arizona smiled and Daniel stared at the baby in his arms before he continued "Of course, that was before we realized that you were were the evil mastermind of all your shenanigans looking all innocent with those big blue eyes and dimples with your hair up in pigtails." He shook his head "You could talk your brother into doing anything." Daniel studied his daughter "He would be proud of you and the life you have built."

Arizona could feel the tears build up "I'm not so sure about that." Chloe started to fuss at that moment and Arizona stood "I will go fix her a bottle" and she left the family room and the conversation behind.

They spent the rest of the day with Sofia entertaining the adults until it was time for bed. Arizona sent her to take a shower and afterwards Barbara braided Sofia's hair. The adults went to bed not soon after. Their body clocks were still on east coast time. Arizona didn't stay up much longer. Chloe would be up in a couple of hours and she needed to rest when she could. She was glad to have her parents here, especially since the social worker would be performing a home visit soon. Arizona still had time off work but she hadn't lined up any child care yet. She would need to look into that soon. She finally drifted off to sleep only to be woken up a few hours later by a hungry baby. She fed and changed Chloe and was trying to get her to fall back asleep when Barbara came out to join her. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Arizona whispered.

Barbara shook her head "No, I've always been a light sleeper and I was just going to get something to drink." She watched her daughter hold and lovingly stroke Chloe whose eyes were drooping with every stroke until she was finally out. Arizona went to put the baby in her crib and returned to the kitchen. Barbara was making them both a cup of hot tea. Arizona smiled, she had missed her Mom. She always knew exactly what Arizona needed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Arizona said quietly "They broke up. She's moving back."

Barbara pulled her daughter into her arms and held her. Nothing else was said. She just needed to be there for her. After a while she kissed her on the forehead and said "We should get to bed. They will be up early." They walked down the halls and Arizona said "Thanks Mom." They parted ways.

Several days have passed and Sofia loved having her Grandparents around. Today however, they were driving to Portland to see some old friends they had been stationed with previously and Chloe had her appointment with the eye specialist.

They navigated the stroller through the medical center and were waiting for their appointment when someone said "Arizona? Is that you?"

Arizona stood and couldn't believe it. It was Julia. Mark's Julia. "Oh my goodness. How are you?" She stood and hugged the other woman who looked down at Sofia and gasped. "Is this Sofia?"

Arizona nodded and Julia bent down to become eye level with Sofia "Hi, I haven't seen you since you were very little. I was friends with your Dad. Well, you Moms too, but mainly your Dad." She stood and asked Arizona "How is Callie?"

Arizona dreaded this. She hated telling people that they weren't together. "Callie is good, she is living in New York." She hoped that was enough explanation.

Julia noticed Chloe "Who is this angel?"

Sofia spoke up "This is Chloe, she is my sister." She was very proud.

Julia said "I bet you are a very good big sister." Smiling at Sofia "Arizona she is so grown up. What are you doing here?"

Arizona smiled "Chloe was premature and needs her vision checked. We have an appointment with Dr. Sullivan."

Julia smiled "Oh he is the best, you are just going to love him. Listen I have to run but it was great seeing you. Are you still at Grey Sloan?" When Arizona nodded Julia continued "We should get together for lunch and talk about old times."

Arizona agreed and Julia left. Sofia asked "Momma, who was that? How did she know my Dad?"

Arizona replied "Julia dated your Dad for a while."

Sofia looked confused "Mommy said he loved Zola's Aunt Lexie."

Arizona smiled at the mention "He did, he loved her very much."

They were called back and Dr Sullivan determined that Chloe had a lazy eye and fitted her for glasses. One of the lenses helped with the vision and the other lens was just clear plastic. Sofia picked out the frames and Chloe was now fitted with hot pink glasses that wrapped around her head. She smiled when they were placed on her. Arizona had feared that it would be a struggle to keep them on but Chloe didn't try to take them off. They made a follow up appointment for a few months out and headed home. Arizona was exhausted. She ordered pizza so it would arrive at the house the same time they did. It was hard work taking a 4 1/2 month old out. Plus, running into Julia was unexpected and brought up a lot of memories. After they ate, Sofia FaceTimed her Mommy. She wanted to tell her all about Chloe and her new glasses and tell her about Julia. "Mommy, we saw an old friend of Dad's today." She carried the iPad next to Arizona who was feeding Chloe "Momma, what was that ladies name?"

Arizona looked into the iPad and saw Callie and smiled "Julia"

Callie said "Wow, I almost forgot about her." Arizona and Callie continued to discuss old times about Julia, but mainly Mark until Sofia was bored with the conversation and they realized it was just them. "So, I guess you should know that I'm coming back." Callie said.

Arizona said "Yeah, I heard something about that." She was burping Chloe who did not disappoint. It caused both women to laugh and covered up the awkward silence. "I should get Sofia so she can say goodnight." She carried the iPad back and handed it to Sofia. "Bye Callie. Text me your plans, you know. If you get a chance." She quickly left the room to put Chloe down.


	21. Chapter 21

Arizona rushed around the house trying to get everything organized when Barbara said "Arizona, calm down. It's going to be fine."

Arizona responded "We don't know that." As she fluffed another pillow on the couch. Today was the visit from the social worker and Arizona was nervous. Sofia and the Colonel were in the backyard kicking a soccer ball around. They had quietly snuck out to avoid the nervous blonde. "Should I change Chloe's outfit?" Arizona asked.

Barbara said "No what she has on is fine. You are going to make yourself sick. Here, let me make you some tea."

Arizona said " I am so nervous about this visit. What happens if she doesn't like what she sees? I mean this is Chloe's home. What if they don't think I'm a good Mom?"

Barbara finally interrupted "They are not going to think that. You are a great Mom." Before she could continue the doorbell rang and Arizona jumped.

Arizona answered the door and was relieved when she recognized the social worker as being the same one that she worked with at the hospital. After the home inspection, the social worker handed Arizona a business card with a date on it. Arizona looked at it in confusion and asked "What is this?" The social worker smiled and said "That is your court date, congratulations Dr Robbins."

Arizona was ecstatic "You've only been here for a few minutes. I mean don't get me wrong, I am grateful. I just thought it would be a longer process."

"Well, Dr Robbins, sometimes it an easier process. We have the wishes of the parent and the courts have already deemed you a fit parent. Congratulations."

Arizona thanked her again and watched her out, she turned to Barbara and laughed. Things were finally going her way. They went to dinner to celebrate. It was a first taking Chloe out but she did well, she was a very good baby. She had her moments but all babies did. The talk at the table as all about Sofia's upcoming soccer game. She was disappointed that the Colonel was not going to be able to stay and watch her game as he had to return home for work but he promised he would see one of her games before the season ended. Barbara was going to stay for a while to help out. Arizona was finally feeling that things were going her way.

Several weeks went by and Arizona was dreading returning to work. She was going to start back soon and had discussed with Bailey to return part time. Barbara would be leaving and she needed to look into child care. Meredith had recommended an agency and she had interviewed several nannies and decided on Melissa. She had a special education degree and was working on her masters. She really seemed qualified to handle all of Chloe's special needs. Sofia seemed to like her as well. Melissa was coming over today to learn Chloe's routines and to get better aquatinted with Sofia. Barbara was making lunch while Sofia and Arizona were outside spending time together. Arizona was teaching Sofia to skate. She was getting pretty good and no longer needed someone to hold on to.

Melissa pulled up "Hi Sofia, Dr Robbins."

Arizona replied "Please, call me Arizona."

Sofia said "Melissa watch." As she skated past. Arizona laughed "She's a little proud of herself. This is only the second time she's skated."

Melissa said "Well she's pretty good." They continued to discuss schedules and the children when they heard Sofia scream. Arizona ran to her to find Sofia holding her wrist and crying. "Sofia? Let me see." Arizona said as she reached for her daughter. Sofia pulled back and Arizona said "Okay, come on, lets go get you checked out." All Arizona could think was thank goodness she made her wear her helmet. Both Melissa and Arizona walked to the house to let Barbara know what had happened and that they were taking Sofia to Grey-Sloan to get checked out. Melissa offered to drive as Sofia was holding onto Arizona and she could tell they were both anxious. They pulled up to the ER bay and Arizona told Melissa where to park and where she could meet up with them.

Arizona walked Sofia in when she saw Owen and told him what happened. He set them up in a room and Arizona tried to console her little girl. Melissa walked in and started a conversation with Sofia and actually got her to take her mind off of her injury. After a few moments Arizona said "Sofia, I'm going to go get Uncle Alex. Will you and Melissa be okay?"

Sofia nodded and Melissa replied "Of course, we are just going to sit here and people watch. Right Sofia?" Sofia giggled as they watched an older gentleman walk by with his gown open in the back "On second thought, lets have a staring contest to see who blinks first." Melissa said as she hopped up on the bed in front of Sofia and started crossing her eyes to make Sofia laugh. Arizona kissed Sofia on her forehead and said "I'll be right back." As she left to find Karev.

She found Alex on his way to the Pit. "What happened?" He asked. As they walked up to Sofia and Melissa she introduced them and then Arizona told him that Sofia fell while skating. This instantly caused Alex to chuckle. "Uncle Alex, why are laughing at me? That's not nice, I'm hurt." As she held up her arm and pouted.

Alex said "Well Munchkin, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation. Did you know that the first time I met your Mom here, she was skating in the halls on the Peds ward?"

Sofia looked in shock between her Mom and Alex and said "Really? Momma, you used to skate?"

Arizona sighed and responded "Yes, I used to wear Heelys. They were tennis shoes with wheels on the bottom. I used to skate all over this hospital. But that was a long time ago."

Sofia giggled at the mental image and Alex said "See? It's funny. I'm going to take you for some X-Rays and see what is going on with that wrist." He helped Sofia into a wheelchair and Melissa and Arizona were left alone. The conversation was easy as Melissa asked Arizona about the hospital and her experiences here. She finally asked "So you don't skate anymore?" Arizona smiled and responded "No, I'm afraid my skating days are over."

Melissa questioned her "Why? You seemed like you enjoyed it when you were talking about it."

Arizona sighed "Well, I was in an accident and lost my leg. So no more skating for me."

Melissa looked mortified "I am so sorry, I overstepped and should have kept my mouth shut."

Arizona replied "Don't worry about it." She placed her hand on Melissa's and smiled right as Alex and Sofia returned. He could see the questions in his mentors eyes and said "I've paged Ortho for a consult but I'm pretty sure there is a minor fracture in there." Melissa helped Sofia out of the wheelchair and back up onto the bed. Alex told Arizona he gave Sofia something for the pain and she would probably fall asleep. Alex excused himself and several minutes later the curtain flew open. "What the Hell Arizona? What happened?" Callie ran up to Sofia and kissed her.

"I fell Mommy, it's not Momma's fault." Sofia said. Callie looked around and noticed Melissa sitting there and felt her temperature rise. "Arizona can I have a word?"

They walked away from their daughter and Callie started right in "I can't believe you. Our daughter is hurt and you just had to bring your new girlfriend? I mean were you even going to call me? What happened? Were you too busy with your girlfriend that you let Sofia get hurt?"

She started to ramble in Spanish before she was interrupted by Arizona "Enough! She was skating and she fell, it was an accident, and yes I was going to call you but we haven't even been here 30 minutes and I thought you were in New York and I didn't want to worry you until we knew for sure what was going on. And not that it's any of your business but Melissa is not my girlfriend, she's the nanny I hired to care for the girls. Quite frankly I'm insulted that you still think I am an unfit parent. God you infuriate me." Arizona walked away "I'm going to go get some coffee. Do me a favor? Don't be rude to Melissa. I need her."


	22. Chapter 22

Arizona walked off and as Callie watched her walk away she thought about what she had said and realized that she could not let Arizona walk away. She ran after her and finally placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder and said "Hey, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Arizona sighed and asked "Can I ask you a question?" Callie nodded and waited. Arizona looked up and started to say something and stopped and looked at Callie again and asked "Why... do you always think the worst of me?"

She waited. She could see the look of confusion on Callie's face. She tilted her head and watched Callie. It didn't appear that she had an answer so Arizona took a step back and was getting ready to turn around and leave when Callie stopped her "Arizona... I don't. It was a knee jerk reaction."

Arizona laughed "A knee jerk reaction? Your first thought to come to you is that I am a bad Mom who whores around? Wow, okay good to know." She shook her head and walked away.

Callie knew this was not good. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why did she always do this? Meredith walked up and said "Hey, what's going on? Alex said Sofia broke her arm?" She stared at her friend and said "Callie?"

Callie turned and looked at Meredith "I uh, I messed up."

Meredith responded "What happened?"

"I lost my temper and blamed Arizona for Sofia getting hurt and kind of insinuated that Sofia wasn't being watched because Arizona was busy with a woman." Callie looked at Meredith "I don't know why I always do this."

Meredith took a deep breath and said "You know Callie, I have always been your friend but I have come to find out some things about your relationship with Arizona that I really shocked me."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked. "Has Arizona been bad mouthing me?"

Meredith let out a sarcastic chuckle and said "No Callie, she hasn't. As a matter of fact Arizona wouldn't talk about you, at all. Did you really tell everyone at the Gala that Arizona died?"

Callie went pale "What? It wasn't like that, it was a misunderstanding. Does Arizona know about that?"

Meredith nodded "She does, she knew about it that night. Callie I don't understand all that happened between you two, but I know that she's hurt. I also know that she doesn't deserve to be treated this way." Meredith walked off leaving Callie alone in her thoughts.

Melissa dropped Arizona and Sofia off back at the house to be met with Barbara holding Chloe. She handed off the baby to Arizona and smothered Sofia with kisses. "Oh my baby girl, look at you and that pretty purple cast. I made you some mac n cheese and you can have ice cream after that." She guided Sofia over to the couch and put on the tv for her to watch. "You sit right here and I will be right back." She walked back into the kitchen just in time to see Arizona wiping away some tears. "Arizona you can't blame yourself for her getting hurt. These things happen. Do you know how crazy I would have been if I blamed myself for every time you or your brother had gotten hurt?"

Arizona replied "No, I know. I'm not. It's just that Callie was at the hospital." She paused "I'm just going to go give Chloe a bath and get her ready for bed." She walked away and Barbara went back to waiting on Sofia.

Later that night the doorbell rang and Barbara got up to answer it. "Callie? What are you doing here? Come in, come in."

Callie "Sorry to bother you, I know that Sofia will be getting ready for bed soon but I was wanting to see how she was doing and was hoping I could speak with Arizona?"

They walked into the family room and Sofia looked up and said "Mommy? Why are you here? Did you see my purple cast that Uncle Alex put on my arm?"

"Wow, look at that. Uncle Alex did a good job." Callie smiled at her daughter and ran her hands through her hair. Arizona walked in and saw Callie standing in the living room with Sofia and Barbara. She said "What are you doing here Callie?"

"I just wanted to check on Sofia, and hopefully talk with you." Callie said hopefully.

Arizona went to Sofia and kissed the top of her head "Sofia, your Mommy can help you get ready for bed, but if you need anything tonight or your arm starts hurting, you come wake me up okay?" Sofia nodded and pulled Callie towards her bedroom.

After they walked away Barbara studied Arizona "Did something happen at the hospital?" Arizona nodded and went into the kitchen to pour her a glass of wine. She didn't say anything to Barbara just grabbed her glass and the bottle and pointed to the back yard.

Twenty minutes later Callie came out of Sofia's room and saw Barbara standing at the back door looking out. "Sofia is asleep." Barbara turned around and smiled "Thanks Callie."

Callie looked around "Um, I was hoping to talk to Arizona. Did she leave?"

Barbara shook her head and nodded in the direction of the back door. Callie walked to it and could see the blonde sitting on the patio. She turned to Barbara "Can I?"

"You can try" Barbara said "I'll be in here if you need anything."

Callie walked outside slowly approaching her ex wife. "Arizona? Can we talk?"

Arizona turned and looked at Callie and didn't say a word. She just picked up her glass and took a drink, her eyes never leaving her ex's. Callie stepped up and sat next to Arizona and said "I'm sorry, I don't think you are a bad Mom..." she was interrupted by a "Hmph" coming from the blonde. "No, really Arizona I don't." Callie said.

Arizona replied "I have court documents that say otherwise." And she took another drink and stared off into the back yard.

Callie didn't know what to say " I know I have made mistakes, I have said and done things that you don't deserve. The truth is, I have always been intimidated by you." Arizona actually turned to look at the brunette. Callie took this as a good sign and continued "You have always been a better person than me. You always put others first. I mean you did with me, every time in just about every situation we had. I was selfish Arizona, I realize that now. You don't owe me anything and I don't have any right to ask but I would really like it if you could forgive me? I would really like a relationship with you."

Arizona took another drink "What?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

Callie repeated "I would really like to have a relationship with you."

Arizona finished her glass and said "Callie you have no idea how long I have waited to hear that." Callie smiled and Arizona continued "I just think it's too little too late."

Callie lost her smile and started shaking her head no. Arizona continued "Callie you hurt me, and I kept forgiving and you kept hurting me. I can't be hurt again. I need someone who respects me and I don't think you ever have."

Arizona stood to leave and Callie grabbed her wrist "Wait. I'm sorry, I can do better."

Arizona smiled weakly "I deserve better." As she walked back in.


	23. Chapter 23

Several weeks went by. The adoption became final. Barbara left to go back home and things had started to settle down. Arizona was currently holding a crying Chloe who was not very happy at the moment. She was teething and Arizona was looking for the teething gel when the doorbell rang. "Sofia, I think your Mom is here." Arizona yelled down the hallway as she made her way to the door to answer it. Things have been weird between the two women since their argument. They really only spoke when it was about Sofia. It helps that Arizona hasn't returned to work yet. Of course that will change soon as Arizona really needed to get back to work. Her maternity leave was almost over. She opened the door to let Callie in and before she could say anything Chloe really let her presence known. "Is she okay? Callie asked.

Arizona replied "She's teething." Arizona nodded her head to invite Callie in while she walked back into the kitchen where she finally found the teething gel. She applied the gel and almost immediately the baby stopped crying. "Finally." Sofia said as she walked in carrying her backpack of things for her stay with her other mother and gave Callie a hug.

Arizona sighed "I'm sorry Bug, I know it's been hard, but you get to go spend some time with your Mom and hopefully get some rest." She hugged the girl goodbye and told Callie "She will probably go to bed early tonight, we didn't get much sleep last night."

Sofia said " Or the night before or the one before that"

Arizona teared up "I'm sorry Sofia. Hopefully it won't last much longer."

Sofia replied "I know Momma, she can't help it if she's hurting. I will catch up on my rest when I'm with Mommy"

Callie interjected "What about you?"

Arizona looked up "What?"

Callie repeated "What about you? When will you catch up on your rest? You need to take care of yourself too Arizona."

Arizona shrugged it off "I'm fine, I will be fine."

"Arizona." Callie said with disapproval in her tone.

"What Callie? What? I mean what am I supposed to do? It's just me. There isn't anyone else. I'm doing what I can." Arizona replied.

Callie sighed "When Sofia was teething, or when she went through that phase where she had her night and days mixed up, there were three of us and we were all fried. So I don't know how you are caring for a 7 year old and a 6 month old all by yourself. I'm just saying that it would be okay if you asked for help."

Arizona nodded and changed the subject "Sofia, you have a good weekend with your Mom and I will see you tomorrow at your soccer game okay?" She looked at Callie "I will see you tomorrow."

Callie wanted to to say more but knew that it wasn't her place. Her and Arizona were in a weird place right now and with Arizona being obviously exhausted she knew better than to try to upset her.

The next day at Sofia's soccer game, Callie was helping Meredith unload the stroller for Ellis and the snacks for the team when Arizona pulled up next to them. She rolled her window down as she was approached by the other women and the three players. She placed her finger to her lips to indicate they should be quiet. "Hey, she just fell asleep. I'm going to stay in the car with her and I will watch the game from here." She opened her door to give Sofia a quick hug and a good luck kiss. Both Callie and Meredith noticed that Arizona had thrown her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing an old sweatshirt and leggings, which Callie thought to be odd as she knew how self conscious Arizona was about her prosthetic leg showing in public and she wasn't even wearing her realistic looking one. After closer look, she could recognize how tired Arizona looked. Arizona climbed in the back seat with Chloe and the others made their way to the field.

Meredith looked to Callie "Is she okay?" Meredith was not used to seeing the blonde when she didn't have it all together. Callie replied "Well, Chloe is teething and according to Sofia she is up almost all night lately. I don't think Arizona is getting much sleep, which worries me because that usually causes her phantom limb pain to act up."

Meredith could see the concern on Callie's face. Callie continued "I tried to talk to her last night when I picked up Sofia, but I don't think she wanted to hear it coming from me. I don't know how to make things right with her Meredith."

After the game they made their way back to the parking lot and Meredith pointed to Arizona's car. The blonde was sound asleep in the back seat next to a still sleeping Chloe. Callie made a decision and she instructed Sofia to get in the backseat quietly. Callie leaned in and pulled the seatbelt around Arizona and buckled her in. She then climbed into the drivers seat. Luckily, Arizona still had the keys in the ignition. She drove them all the way to Arizona's house without a peep out of the back seat. She parked in the driveway and removed Chloe and her car seat and carried it into the living room. She had Sofia sit with the sleeping baby while she went out to get Arizona.

She didn't want to wake the other woman and take a chance of her getting upset. She knew from experience that if Arizona was tired enough, she wouldn't even know that she was being moved. She unbuckled Arizona and grabbed her hand "Come on, let's get you to bed." Arizona didn't budge. Callie turned Arizona's legs toward the door and placed her arms under Arizona's arms and helped the blonde to her feet. She then guided her in the house and walked her down the hallway to her bedroom. She sat Arizona down on the unmade bed and reached down to take off Arizona's shoes.

"Arizona," Callie whispered "You need to take off your leg." Arizona reached down and pulled it off. Callie then leaned her back and covered Arizona up. She turned off the baby monitor so she could rest uninterrupted as she shut the door behind her. She walked out and pulled Chloe from the car seat and placed her in the pack n play to continue her nap. She then looked around and noticed that there was a basket of clothes that needed to be folded. So she sat down and folded it up. She had Sofia put the clothes away. She then walked into the laundry room and decided she might as well do another load of laundry. She also unloaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen. She opened up the fridge to see what she had to work with and decided to make a lasagna. In the meantime Chloe woke up. Callie changed her diaper and fed her and between her and Sofia, they managed to keep the little one quiet so Arizona could rest. She was contemplating going to wake Arizona so she could eat when the bedroom door opened. "Hi Momma" Sofia said. Arizona looked confused, she didn't remember how she got home. She noticed the house was clean and she could smell something delicious cooking and she noticed Callie was holding Chloe who appeared to be in a good mood. "I uh, I don't understand." Arizona said.

Callie smiled "Well, you both were sleeping so well that I didn't want to wake you. I hope you don't mind."

Arizona smiled "No, no. Thank you. I guess I was more tired than I realized."

Callie smiled "We have about a half an hour before dinner, why don't you go relax and I will let you know when it's ready. I just need to finish cutting up the veggies for the salad."

Arizona was stunned and didn't know what to think, she was surprised that Callie had done all this for her. She took Chloe from Callie's arms and made her way to the family room with Sofia until Callie called to them that dinner was ready. Sofia occupied most of the conversation telling Arizona all that she missed at the soccer game. "I'm sorry I missed it." Arizona said and Sofia replied "No, you needed your rest." Arizona smiled and when dinner was finished she started to carry dishes to the kitchen and Callie stopped her. "Why don't you go take a bath while I clean up?"

Arizona shook her head "I couldn't, you've done so much already." Callie interrupted "Go, Sofia said you've been wearing that same sweatshirt for 3 days now."

Arizona looked guilty "Are you sure?"

Callie nodded and the blonde smiled. Callie realized that she made more headway today with her actions than she would have with months trying to talk to the other woman.


End file.
